Finders Keepers
by Ash198921
Summary: Pan doesn't know it yet, but Ashley is gone, not that she wanted to leave. They took her, they didn't listen to her, and now she is gone. Will Peter Pan rescue her, or after some time will she even want to be rescued any more? Sequel to love or true belief...
1. Chapter 1

_**"Will be rated M for later chapters, I would love to have some feedback, and to know if you would like more of this story. I will try and write more and more. I like to work on different things at the same time, I'm good like that, so if there is another story you would like to see from me, from another show,movie, or book please let me know. Other than that I hope you like this start to the sequel... :)"""**_

Ashley laid there on the makeshift bed, her heart was racing, her head was pounding. Hook placed a hand on her shoulder and looked up to the group around them, Emma smiled and wrapped her arm over Henry's shoulder, and ushered him out of the cabin, Snow and Regina following behind. Ashley closed her eyes tightly and coughed, letting out a cry of pain, making both Charming and hook jump. "Here lay on your back darling." Hook said pulling on her shoulder to have her lay on her back. Ashley didn't want to, but she was to tired and weak to fight. Charming pulled the blanket up to her chin as Hook rolled her over smiling down at her, he then looked to Hook giving him a nod, and with that he turned to leave. When Charming left the cabin, Ashley looked to Hook, and with a cracked voice she asked,"where are you taking me?" She was shaking and frightened and wanted to get up and wanted to scream she wanted to break down and cry, but most of all, she wanted Peter Pan.

Hook smiled and took his hand off her shoulder,"Story Brooke." He whispered folding his arms across his chest."There we can fix you up, and get you back on your feet." He explained calmly, adjusting the blanket over her, she was still in her loose-fitting clothes she had on when they took her. Ashley blinked a few times and then cleared her throat to speak again,"I...I..." She stopped trying to collect her thoughts, Hook looked at her with a curious look and leaned in,"you what?" He asked her to finish what she was going to say. Ashley shook her head and one hand came out from under the blanket and she squeezed the skin of her nose between her eyes,"I..." She thought for a moment and finished,"I'm in a lot of pain." She whispered her hand sliding to her side over the blanket. Hook nodded,"I bet, here let me take a look." He said lifting that side of the blanket up and over her side. She scooted against the table away from his hand and hook that were reaching towards her side, he may seem nice now, but she still didn't trust him. "Easy, just gonna take a look." Hook whispered as his cold hook slipped under her shirt, grazing her skin as it pulled her shirt up over her wound. He pushed her hand out of his way as she reached down to stop him, and smiled lightly at her to show he wasn't threat. He looked over the old bandages, and let out a grunt as he examined them."Your bandages need to be changed, you're still bleeding it looks like. I think I have some in my desk, just stay there." Hook said softly and as nice as he could sound. He patted her shoulder with his hand as he removed the hook from her shirt and walked across the cabin, behind his desk. He opened a drawer and dug through the contents, as Ashley watched him. He walked back over to her and set a few bandages on the table next to her, and she smiled in a frightened kind of way.

Hook took a bandage and looked at the girl,"can you lay back and hold your shirt for me love?" He asked her as he reached for her side. She slowly laid back on the table and looked up her hands taking her shirt for him, and she felt the tape peel away from her skin as he began to remove the old bandages. Hook began to peel the old tape from her wound, and watched as she cringed in pain. Hook removed the bandages and examined her wound, feeling sick knowing he is who caused her pain in the first place, but then again it was her idea. Ashley leaned up and looked at her side, it was still black and blue all around her wound, and the wound was still bleeding, since Peter never stitched it up. Ashley let her head drop back against the table as Hook quietly replaced the bandages, and he pressed one down to the wound making Ashley jump. "Sorry love." He whispered. Ashley didn't say anything back, she thought she would just let them help her, and she knew Peter would come for her soon enough, or so she hoped.

The boat rocked as Hook finished with the bandages, and taped them to her skin. She had fallen back asleep at the end and Hook covered her with the blanket. He knew she needed to be examined and they would take her to the hospital once back at Story Brooke, as he watched her sleep. In her sleep she saw him, Peter Pan, her Peter Pan, the Peter Pan who was different now. She smiled in her dream as he walked towards her, glowing with a hint of green and yellow, she couldn't wait to feel his embrace again as in her dream he reached up and kissed her like he had right before Tink walked in.

_**"Peter I'm scared, I want to come home." She whispered to Peter Pan in her dream. "I know my love, I know." Dream Peter responded. She looked him up and down, his glow was beautiful, his smile was perfect, and he held his hand out to her. She smiled at him and let her hand fall into his, it was warm and soft. Peter laughed and pulled her close to him, she could smell him, she could smell the trees and water that surrounded Neverland. He hugged her with one arm and stared at her, they were lifting off the ground. Spinning together slowly in the air Peter reached up with one hand and brushed the hair from Ashley's face, and leaned in towards her."I promise I'll come, I'll rescue you, I'll bring you home." Dream Peter whispered nose to nose with her. Ashley smiled,"I want you here now Peter, please come soon." Ashley whispered back and in her dream she felt the tears in her eyes, she felt them run down her cheeks, and she felt his hand wipe them away."I will, I promise Ashley, I'm coming." He said to her and kissed her forehead. Ashley breathed in the smell of him once more, and as he pulled back from the kiss, his face had changed."Time to wake up Love, I'll be there soon, but time to wake up love." Peter repeated over and over, and Ashley felt his arm was no longer around her. In her dream she looked down at her waist and he had let her go, and he was vanishing but his voice was still clear.**_

. The sun was starting to rise over Story Brooke and in to short of time Hook was gently shaking the girl by the shoulders."Lass time to wake, we are finally home. Love it's time to wake up, come now, come on love, wake up." He whisper as she slowly opened her eyes and noticed the sun coming into the cabin, she closed her eyes tightly and turned her head to the side. Hook laughed a little and leaned in,"come now love it's time to wake up." Hook said again as he watched Ashley shield her eyes from the incoming light, she rubbed her eyes and tried to sit up. She cringed and growled in pain and Hook was easing her to lay back down, and then Charming walked into the cabin, and as he came down the stairs both Hook and Ashley looked towards him. He smiled as he walked across the cabin and cleared his throat,"I came to see if you needed help getting her off the ship." Charming spoke looking at the girl then to Hook. Hook smiled as Ashley rested on her elbows, and tried to sit up fully. She hissed in pain Hook quickly helping her to sit up, as she moved her legs over the side of the table towards Charming."I'm fine thank you." She cracked as she held her hand over her side and pushed herself off the table to her feet. Hook and Charming watched as her feet touched the floor and she let her legs hold her weight, which didn't last long. She fell forward Charming catching her as she cried out, Hook coming around the table to help as Charming put one of her arms over the back of his neck. Hook took her other side and they held her up together, walking her towards the stairs,"guess you don't." Hook laughed.

As they moved slowly across the top deck to the bridge to get off the ship, others were waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp. Ashley looked over each of the people and started to shake again with fear. There was an older man with some what long hair, and a scruffy was tall and wore a very nice looking suit, hands folded together in front of him, a girl smiling as she stood next to him, her hair was red, her skin was pale, she was shorter than the man. Her smile was sweet, and her eyes were locked onto Ashley. Emma and Henry were hugging a younger man with shorter hair, spiked up and a bit messy, he was Emma's height and a little skinny. Even Regina was hugging a man, he had a barrel of arrows on his back as he smiled at her. Ashley watched every one as Charming and Hook walked her down the ramp, she limped in pain, and Snow met them at the end. "Hi Ashley." Snow said sweetly and Ashley bowed her head. The older man walked up hands folded in front of him still, with a straight posture he stepped in front of Ashley. He looked her up and down, and slowly his hands came apart and he reached his hand for her face, taking her chin in his rough hand pulling it up to look at him. "So this is the girl eh?" He asked, moving her head from side to side, looking at her features, her eyes, lifting her head and pulling it down. Charming looked at the man then to Hook, then back to the man and smiled,"Yes Rumple, it is, and she's hurt." Charming explained. Ashley pulled her chin free from his hand, the man shot her an angry look and then looked at Hook who just smiled, as he held the girl up.

"We are going to take her to the hospital,"Charming started and Ashley jumped in his grasp. "Wait, what?" She snapped loudly looking up making every one around her jump. Emma patted Belle on the shoulder and walked over quickly,"It's okay Ashley, it's okay, just need to get you looked at." She explained and Ashley began to shake her head."No no no." Ashley was almost in tears as she tried to pull from Hook and Charming. Hook and Charming quickly adjusted her and held her tighter, as tears began to form. "Easy it's okay girl, easy." Hook tried to calm her down as Rumple stepped forward and looked her up and down. "I can not believe Peter Pan allowed her to leave." Hook whispered as he looked her over, and instantly Ashley stopped struggling and shot Rumple a look. "He didn't, he doesn't even know I left, though I hope by now he has figured it out." She snapped at the man and struggled again, and Rumple was taken back. "What?" he snapped looking around at everyone and before any one could answer he stepped towards the girl. She struggled a little against her two holders, he reached forward and took her chin in his hand, she yanked it away but he was very quick to catch her. She looked up to him, she was breathing heavy, and he was gripping her chin so tight it almost hurt. Ashley wasn't sure if he growled at her, or at the others, but the man growled loudly, and was staring daggers into Ashley's eyes, waving a hand in front of her face a light gold glow emerged. She coughed and growled, her thoughts began to race, and her vision began to swirl and twist before her. She pulled her chin free one more time, shaking her head, every one watching as she cleared her throat, and tried to pull free. Rumple stepped back a few steps and watched, as Hook and Charming held her on her feet, though almost fell to the ground with her as she soon lost consciousness. "That's better love now isn't it." He whispered.

Rumple was now very mad, and though he wouldn't explain he looked up to Hook. "Pick her up and follow me please." He ordered and Charming and Hook looked at one another for a moment,"NOW!" Rumple snapped, and Hook quickly scooped the girl into his arms, as Charming helped and let her go moving to Snow. Emma held Henry back as Hook raced behind Rumple as they left without a word to the others. Belle was next to Hook brushing the hair from Ashley's face, and smiling at the girl as she walked right next to Hook. "Rumple what is it?" She asked as she looked up to him. Rumple didn't speak, walking along the street towards his shop, Belle raising her eye brows at Hook who looked worried. "Rumple please tell me what is going on." Belle tried again and Rumple stopped, his shop just ahead."Belle they took her, they took something that belongs to Pan, without him knowing." he hissed making Belle and Hook step back."So?" hook chimed in, Rumple turned towards him,"He's going to want it back." Rumple growled leaning in to Hook before turning sharply and walking the rest of the way to his shop.

Rumple unlocked the door and pulled the door open, stepping aside to allow Hook and the girl to enter first, Belle right behind them. Rumple without a word let the door close behind him, and walked behind the counter, looking at his shelves of things, digging through all his treasures, instantly again without saying anything. Hook adjusted the girl and Belle rested her hand on the girl's forehead, watching Rumple move about the store. Hook huffed as he adjusted her higher and called over to Rumple, "what do you want me to do with her?". He smirked when he found the thing he was looking for, and turned to the others holding up a black bracelet cuff. Rumple walked around the counter and towards Hook, and reached out grabbing the girl's wrists. He showed the cuff to both Belle and Hook, then slipped Ashley's wrist through the opening, and it clipped closed around her arm. Hook jumped when he watched it and looked from the cuff to Rumple,"what was that."

"This pirate is a cuff that only I can remove, and that will keep her powers, if she has any, at bay." Rumple explained. Hook gave him a side ways looks,"sooo?" He questioned and Rumple rolled his eyes,"she won't be able to use her powers, if she has any." He grunted. Hook nodded his head as Rumple whispered something to Belle who was standing between them. She nodded and smiled, walking to the far side of the room, grabbing some blanket and sheets off a low shelf. She set them down on something across the room, and waved Hook and Rumple over. Rumple pointed Hook towards a small bed, Belle was laying some sheets over the top of it, smiling like this was a sleep over. "She can rest there, I'll take a look at her wounds, and we can figure out what to do after she wakes." Rumple explained. Hook slowly moved forward, staring at Rumple over his shoulder as he knelt in front of the bed, Belle helping him to lay the girl on top of it. Belle adjusted her arms at her side, and rubbed her hair from her face, then pulled the blanket up over her body to her chin as Hook stood and stepped back.

"When will she wake?" Hook asked as Rumple watched Belle, he shrugged,"a few hours maybe, enough time to get everyone together, something I need to tell them." Belle looked at the girl and then to Hook and Rumple, as she stood up next to Rumple."Come let's go and find them, this is important." Rumple announced and headed out of the store. "Umm Rumple, can you just tell me later,I..." Rumple turned and faced Belle who was rubbing her hands together with a worried expression."What is it Belle?" rumple stepped towards her worried something was wrong, and she looked over her shoulder at the girl then back to him."What if she wakes up and no one is here, she will be frightened." Belle blurted out and Rumple rolled his eyes,"Belle." He started but Belle knelt next to the girl and set her hand on the girl's shoulder,"please?" Belle asked and Hook laughed, covering his mouth with his hand and turning away as Rumple glared over at him. "Fine, but do not leave her, and if anything happens call me, I shouldn't be long." Rumple growled then turned and walked towards the door, smacking the back of the pirate's head first, and Belle heard the bell over the door ding to signal they had left.


	2. Chapter 2

Softly humming Belle walked around the store, setting books back on their shelves, dusting the figurines and statues, and wiping down the counter tops. It had been about an hour since had left with Hook, and she was anxiously waiting for the girl to wake. She checked on her every ten minutes almost, wondering if she needed more blankets, or if she were even breathing. She was motherly and wanted to be there when the girl woke, so she could help her stay calm, let her know she was safe here, she was worried the girl was going to be scared when she finally did wake. And as Belle was dusting some high shelves in the front room, she heard sheets and blankets ruffling together. Belle froze with the duster above her head, and leaned to the side closer to the opening to the back room. The movement stopped and Belle let out a deep breath going back to her work, but the noise started again.

She thought to herself for a moment, spinning the duster in her hands as she listened to the blankets move in the other room. Finally she set the duster on the nearest counter, and inched her way towards the back room, poking her head through the door before entering. She could hear the girl moving around in the make shift bed, and as she came around the shelves she saw the girl's eyes were wide open. Her eye brows were raised, her eyes were scanning around, and her breathing became heavy, Belle watched. Belle took a long breath in before walking very slowly towards her, her arms folding over her chest nervously.

The floor under Belle's feet creaked, sending shivers down Ashley's spine and with a gasp Ashley shot up sending the blankets off of her, and Belle jumped. Rushing over to her side, Ashley frantically looking around, her feet coming over the side of the bed."It's alright, hey hey hey, it's ok." Belle started blurting out kneeling at the girl's side, setting a hand on her shoulder, she tried to calm the girl. Belle was making a shushing noise, rubbing the girl's shoulder up and down, and trying to get her attention. Belle finally reached up with her other hand, touched the young girl's chin and turned her head towards herself, smiling gently. Ashley looked over Belle's face, she was breathing heavy like she had just run miles, and Belle was as calm as ever. "Wh...Wh...Where am I?" Ashley finally asked, Belle's hand cold on her cheek, her thumb rubbing just under Ashley's eye. Ashley was sitting up on the bed, as she looked around where she was, but when she turned her side shot pain through her body. She let out a cry and looked back towards the women near her, a tear or many in her eyes.

Belle ran her hand up the girl's cheek, and ran her hand over her hair away from her face. Ashley tried to ask again, and Belle tucked a strand of hair dangling in Ashley's face behind the girl's ear and then Belle spoke."Well my name is Belle, and you're in 's shop, and there is nothing you need to be afraid of." She told Ashley how frightened she looked when she came off the ship, so Mr. Gold put a sleeping spell on her, it wasn't to hurt her. They then brought her to this store, because , the older man Belle was with, was worried about her, and any spells Peter Pan may have put on Ashley before she was rescued. Ashley laughed at the word rescued, she wasn't saved, she was kidnapped but she kept quiet and let the woman explain. Belle took the girl's hands in hers, cupping them as she spoke, breaking to grab a stool near by, so she wasn't sitting on the floor. She cupped the girl's hands in hers, which were cool and soft. and explained that she was in a place called Story Brooke, and that in Story Brooke she was safe. The store she was in was owned by a , a man Belle loved very much. Hook was a pirate, the man that helped her off the ship, the man that was nice most of the time.

Belle took a break from talking, and let go of the girl's hands, and with out being asked Ashley laid back down. Belle got up from her stool and walked a few feet away to get the girl a glass of water, and when she gave it to Ashley, Belle fluffed the pillows behind her head, adjusted the blankets up to Ashley's chest, and sat back down, taking the glass when Ashley was finished sipping some of the cold water. The water felt good to Ashley, her mouth was dry and her throat felt scratchy, almost wanting to hug it as she handed the glass back to Belle. Starting to talk again, Belle pushed that Ashley was indeed safe here, and Ashley did feel safe here, well she at least felt safe with Belle, and even starting talking with her at least point. Belle would ask her questions and with some hesitation Ashley answered them, and some how it became Ashley's turn to realized she was giving her story now. She told Belle almost everything, how the shadow took her to Pan when she was younger, how she was called mother by the lost boys because of the work she did for them, and how she hated Neverland.

She told her about the night Pan had flown her home, home as in where her parents were living. He let her look through the old glass window that looked into the living room. How pictures of her remained on the walls, her parents thought she had run away, and not to long after that, both her parents became ill. She told Belle she discovered her parents were dyeing of an illness, and that is why Peter Pan flew her home that night, so she could see them one last time, and it is something she has never forgotten. Belle put her hands against her heart and looked honestly upset for the girl, and then leaned forward putting her hands on the girl's leg under the blanket. Ashley had never talked this much, not with Peter Pan, Tink, any of the lost boys, or even Henry when he was with her. Though Ashley explained a lot of things to Belle, she did leave out one or two things that she felt she shouldn't speak of for now. One being that she now loved Peter Pan, two being she wanted to go back to Never Land, and last that they took her away from both Peter and Neverland against her wishes. She shook off the feeling of wanting to tell Belle those things, and managed the courage to ask for something to eat.

Belle told her she could have something to eat after returned, and that was alright with Ashley. Ashley took a deep breath and cringed, Belle pursed her lips in concern, then asked Ashley,"does your side still hurt?" Belle sounded concerned, she truly sounded worried about the girl, and Ashley wasnt sure how she felt about this."No, only if I move wrong or take a large breath, but thank you for asking." Ashley said with a fake smile on her face, as she looked around the room. Belle handed the glass of water back to Ashley who again just sipped it, she let the cold water fill her mouth as Belle sat back on the stool next to her. She didn't say anything, she didn't ask more questions, and Ashley was really starting to trust that Belle meant no harm.

Hours had passed since Ashley had woken up, and Rumple and Hook had returned to the shop. When they opened the door to the front of the shop and the bell above the door rang, both Belle and Ashley froze. Ashley had some what trusted Belle from the last few hours, but the others she was still afraid of, and the foot steps from the men walking towards her, made her want to cry as she began to shake nervously. Belle had a hand on Ashley's hand, and when she felt her shake she gave her a comforting squeeze as Rumple pushed the red cloth hanging in the door way to the side and walked into the room where Ashley and Belle were, and when he came around the shelves to see Ashley awake he stopped. Belle got up from her seat slowly, feeling Ashley almost pull to keep Belle from leaving her side and she walked over to Rumple, leaning up on her toes to kiss his cheek, he smiled with the touch of her lips, then looked back to the girl.

Hook stepped up next to Rumple and bowed his head to the girl in the bed, and smiled with a fake smile looking over to Belle. Belle said a light hello before returning to Ashley's side, sitting back on the stool she set her hands on Ashley's shoulder."It's alright Ashley, they won't..." Ashley cut Belle off, pulling the blanket up over her shoulder, turning her back to everyone in the store, and laid down on the bed, facing the wall. Hook laughed under his breath, Belle felt horrible as she tried to comfort Ashley, and Rumple just smiled folding his arms across his chest. Ashley didn't know what else to do, she was mad at them just as much as she was frightened of them. She didn't want their help, nor did she want to speak or even see them, though she was worried that Belle might hate her now. Rumple looked at Belle who was trying to talk to Ashley, whispering to her, with nothing in return. Belle looked to Rumple concerned and he motioned for her to follow him into the other room. Belle tried one more time to talk to Ashley but there was nothing, so she got up from her seat and followed Mr. Gold and hook into the other room, looking over her shoulder at the girl one last time.


	3. Chapter 3

The fire had died down, smoke filling the air, and Peter Pan was in the sky looking for her. He had sent the boys out to look as well, Felix was back at camp if she returned. Peter at this point and time was fuming mad, he had asked Tink, the mermaids, and even his shadow if they had seen or heard anything from Ashley. When nothing of her turned up, he became even more infuriated, this could not being happening again, not after he just got her back. His feet landed hard on the gravel ground inside Skull Rock, looking at the hour glass, he called out for his shadow. He folded his arms over his chest, his body glowing a bright green and yellow as he listened for the demonic shadow."Shadow I said come forth now." Peter growled his voice echoing through the cave. He didn't need to say another word, the black ominous creature appeared on the cave wall behind him. "You yelled Peter Pan?" The shadow hissed loudly, annoyed by the shouting Pan did to call him.

Pan walked towards the shadow, he was trying not cry or shout or scream his head off as he spoke."Where is she?" He growled and the shadow cocked his head to the side,"where is she?" The shadow repeated. Peter wasn't sure why the shadow had just repeated his words, but it didn't help his anger. "Shadow I demand..." Peter started and the shadow finished."Peter Pan, I do not know where**_ they_** took your girl." The shadow almost seemed to whisper it's words, as if it were frightened of how Peter Pan would react to them. And as the words crossed Peter's ear, he wasn't sure he had heard the shadow correctly. "I'm sorry, did you just say, you do not know where **_THEY_** took her?" Pan growled. The shadow let out a long hiss, and moved to the other side of the cave, Peter turning on his heels. "They thought it was a rescue." The shadow seemed as though he were explaining for his life, floating against the wall.

"Shadow explain to me what you mean, and who _**they**, _are would you be so kind." Pan hissed back floating across to meet the shadow on the other wall. "She's safe, or so they think, they thought the girlllllllll." The shadow hissed on,"they thought they were rescuing the girl, with out allowing her to speak, the mother of the truest believer came back. They together as one, took your girl." The shadow went on, confusing Pan more, until he heard the mother of the truest believer, then it all made perfect sense. His fist clenched, his knuckles were snow white, and he was furious. He took a deep breath in, and with out saying another word was in the air once more. Flying over the ocean back towards his camp, he was glowing brighter than any one had ever seen him before, and his anger was making it worse.

As Peter flew closer to his camp, he watched straight ahead of himself, not looking down at he boys in his camp. Felix looked up and watched as Pan flew over them, not looking down, he knew that Pan was on a mission. He knew Pan was on his way to get Mother back, as he flew out of Felix's sight. Peter wanted to scream, he wanted to strangle some one, but he knew he just had to get to Ashley. As he flew he closed his eyes, he drew in a few sharp breaths, and focused. He knew where he was going, as if he could see the terrain around him through his eye lids. "Peter I'm scared, I want to come home." He heard her voice clear as day and even smiled as he spoke back to her."I know my love, I know." He spoke to her through her dream, it was the one place he could always get to her. Her dreams were easy to enter, and as he spoke to her, her told he soon would be there, he would be there to take her back. He watched her smile, he watched her cry and he hated not being there. He reached out his hand, he wanted her to take it more than anything in the world, and she did.

He heard some one waking her, and he had to pull away from her dream, he had to let go even though it was the worst feeling in the world. He watched her fade and knew she was waking some where other than with Peter Pan, and she was probably frightened. He growled to himself as he flew, making his body move through the air faster now, opening his eyes full of anger and heat, as he banked to the side and headed for her. He just got her back, she was close to death, and he almost lost her. But he fought and struggled to get her back, he did what he had to, to make sure she lived. But now, this time she was gone, gone as in gone gone. She wasn't on Neverland, she wasn't just out for a walk, she was gone. Gone, gone, gone, the word echoed in Pan's hand as he flew. He couldn't get the word out of his head as he struggled with the fear of what was happening to her.

He stole Henry, he hurt Henry, he kept Henry from his parents, and now they his Ashley. They did this to get back at Pan, to try and cripple him, they took her against her will, and all Pan could think of, is what they were going to do to her now. He shook his head to try and drown out the thoughts of them hurting his Ashley, trying not to think that Henry probably told them all what Pan did to him, and now will do the same to Ashley. Pan growled and the thought were gone, he didn't know he could feel this way about some one, but he did, and now he was going to get her back, no matter who he had to deal with in the process.


	4. Chapter 4

Belle followed behind Hook and Rumple into the next room, looking over her shoulder at the girl. Hook turned and looked at Belle who wasn't paying attention as she walked, until she bumped into Rumple. Hook laughed as Belle jumped and turned to Rumple, taking a step back folding her arms over her chest. "How long has the girl been awake?" Rumple whispered, as Hook came up beside them to join the conversation. Belle narrowed her eyes and glared at Rumple,"a few hours now why?" Belle answered but not in a whisper like Rumple had. Rumple let out a deep sigh, "Belle she could have hurt you, you c..." Belle cut Rumple off, loudly she snapped at him,"She's not dangerous Rumple!" Ashley in the other room jumped, Hook took a step back and Rumple's eyes became very wide. "Belle you don't know Peter Pan, he could have put some spell on her knowing she would be taken." Belle rolled her eyes, "Rumple she is a sweet, girl, who has had a hard life because of Peter Pan." Belle was trying not to let her eyes tear up as she went on."That Pan boy took her when she was a child herself, she was forced to live there, and now some strange people just took her from the only home she has ever had!" Belle snapped again, a tear running down her face.

Hook felt bad, and Rumple hated the fact he just upset Belle, but Ashley who had listened to everything, because it was hard not too was crying. She was crying because she knew Belle was right, Ashley was taken from her only home, and Belle was the only one who trusted her. Rumple looked over her shoulder at Hook, who just shrugged his shoulders, then looked down at his boots. "Rumple, darling, trust me please." Belle started and Rumple stopped her,"Belle calm down, until she gives me a reason not to, I will trust you and her for now." Belle didn't say anything but nodded her head. Rumple sighed gently and walked up to her, hugging her tightly, though she didn't hug him back, he kissed the top of her head."I'm sorry Belle dear." He whispered and Hook felt uncomfortable. Belle backed out of Rumple's arms and smiled weakly. Rumple walked past Belle back into the other room with the girl, who was now sitting up looking down at her hands, when she was startled by Rumple, Belle and Hook.

"Allow me to start over child." Rumple said calmly and Ashley looked from both men to Belle, who just nodded her head and smiled. "My name is , this is my shop. You've met Belle, this pirate here is Killian." Rumple finished and Ashley looked at them,"my name is..." She paused, realizing he was shaking and sweating, she cleared her throat and looked down at the blanket."My name is Ashley." She said softly, and Belle smirked walking past both men towards Ashley, sitting down on the side of the bed next to the girl, putting her hand on Ashley's knee. Ashley looked up to her and smiled as tears ran down her face, Belle smoothed the hair away from Ashley's face. Hook stayed back and watched as Rumple looked at the girls, then to a shelf close by, he watched as Rumple snatched something off the shelf and walked towards the girls. "Ashley can you do something for me?" Rumple asked Ashley, who scooted closer Belle as he approached. Ashley didn't say anything just nodded her head, and watched as Rumple's hand extended towards her.

"May I see your arm please?" Rumple asked and Ashley again looked at Belle, as Hook watched over Rumple's shoulder. Ashley extended her arm, and Rumple slowly reached for her arm, taking her arm just below her elbow tightly in his hand, Rumple knelt next to her. His other hand came up Ashley felt something slide over her wrist, and he pulled his hands back. Ashley looked down at her arm, as a black bracelet clung to her tiny wrist, she looked back up to the man. "This is just incase you do have magic, it's..."Ashley finally spoke cutting him off,"I am not magical sir." Rumple looked at a very aggravated Belle, who rubbed Ashley's shoulders, as she glared at Rumple."well it is a just in case deary." Ashley nodded her head,"I understand."

Ashley remembered the first time she was on Neverland, Peter treated her the same way, he treated her as a threat. He made sure she couldn't use magic, couldn't run, couldn't so much of anything without his say so. Well now it was the same thing here, she had to get used to being treated like a prisoner for a while, at least until Pan came for her, if he ever did. She wanted him to more than anything, she wanted to go back to Never Land more than anything. She wanted Peter Pan above all else, she was scared and hurt, and Peter probably didn't even know she was gone. The lost boys were probably just dancing around the fire to Peter's song, with Felix sulking in the shadows, as the stars shinned above the island. Ashley brought her arms into her chest, tucked tightly against her as she scooted closer into Belle. She laid her face into Belle's shoulder as she began to cry, Belle looking at her concerned, hugging her tightly. Belle whispered to her that she was safe, that no one was going to hurt her, and she never had to go back to Never Land. Ashley tried not to cry harder when she heard Belle's words.

_**HEY EVERYONE I JUST MOVED INTO A NEW HOUSE, AND HAVEN'T HAD MUCH TIME WITH THE COMPUTER TO WRITE, BUT I AM CATCHING UP WITH EVERYTHING NOW, AND HAVE MORE TIME TO WRITE. SO I HOPE THIS WORKS FOR EVERYONE, AND MORE WILL COME SOON SOON SOON...RATED M DUE TO LATER CHAPTERS SO JUST A WARNING...YOU GUYS ARE SO GREAT BY THE WAY, I LOVE HOW SWEET YOU ALL HAVE BEEN LEAVING ME MESSAGES ABOUT THE STORIES AND THINGS YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE STORY, AND WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY. SO JUST A THANK YOU...**_


	5. Chapter 5

The shadow carried Ashley, who was struggling and screaming, the ocean rushing below them. "Please, please let me go, please?" Ashley cried as the black shadow held her around her waist, wind rushing past them, the ocean water spraying her face lightly. The shadow came up to the beach of Neverland, and upon her request he let Ashley go, sending her tumbling onto the sand. Ashley flipped and tumbled on the beach before finally sliding to a stop, a mouth full of sand, her head aching. Hour after hour she just sat on the empty beach, letting the water rush up to her feet, she just sat alone in the night. She rested her head on her knees that were pulled to her chest, crying aloud.

"Hello girl." A voice sang behind her, making her jump and spin around to face the person. A boy about her age stood there looking at her, dressed in all green, his hair was golden brown, his skin was pale, and his eyes glared at her. He stepped forward, making Ashley climb quickly to her feet, dusting herself off,"stay away." Ashley snapped looking at the boy as he stopped moving and smirked. "Or what?" The boy asked Ashley took in a deep breath and watched as he began to step forward yet again. Ashley backed up from him with every step he took, until suddenly he jerked towards her, just to scare her, and he watched as she turned and ran into the woods. "Oh this will be a fun game." He whispered to himself, as another young man stepped next to him."Felix, tell the lost boys we have a girl on the island who wants to play a game of cat and mouse." The Boy ordered and Felix nodded,"yes sir." The boy turned to Felix,"I would like her captured alive Felix, so have some fun with it." The boy said again. Felix just nodded and was off into the woods, the boy smiled and began in the direction he saw the girl go.

Ashley ran, ducking under branches, jumping over bushed, pushing through the brush she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Her combat boots stomped in the moist ground, carrying through the thick of the forest. Her heart was racing, her head was pounding, she just wanted to stop. She had to stop, she needed to catch her breath as she scanned the area around her, she didn't see any one and slid to a stop. She ducked around a large tree trunk and leaned against the cold bark, breath heavy over and over, struggling to catch her breath. but the rest didn't last long as a twig close by snapped, and she peered around the tree to see the same boy from the beach,"ello love." He whispered. Ashley pushed off the tree and went to run again, but the toe of her boot snagged under a root sending her forward. She cried out as she fell, feeling something in her ankle snap and pop, the boy watching it all with a smile.

Ashley cried as she pulled her boot free and pulled her leg into her chest, turning to face the boy who began to walk towards her. "Awww did you hurt your ankle?" The boy asked. Ashley narrowed her eyes towards him,"please." She cried as Pan knelt in front of her. Felix stepped out of the brush beside the boy, swinging a club over his shoulder, looking down at the boy who was knelt in front of her. "Felix my boy, I think our guest here hurt her ankle." The boy spoke with a very sharp tone, yet it sounded as though the words were being sung. "I see that sir," Felix spoke looking over to Ashley, a large evil smile spreading across his face. "I believe we should help her." The boy said again, and Felix stepped towards the girl who scooted along the ground away from him. The boy grabbed the girl's other ankle quickly, keeping her right where she was. Felix began to walk closer to her, standing just to her right side now, watching the girl tremble. "Felix I do believe we should take her back to camp, take a good look at that ankle." The boy gestured towards her ankle, the girl trying to scoot away again.

"Wh...who...who are you?" The girl blurted out her words shaking as she tried to calm herself. "Oh did I forget to introduce myself?" The boy asked, and Felix laughed, making the poor girl jump. "My name is Peter, Peter Pan." The girl let her tears run down her face, as she looked back to Peter Pan, who had a smirk on his face. He looked into the girl's eyes, nodded his head and looked up to Felix. Ashley jerked her head in Felix's direction, but heard Peter Pan move in front of her, and she looked back at him with fear. Peter raised his hand so when the girl turned to look at Peter Pan all she saw was the palm of his hand, and it was glowing a bright green. She tried to turn her head, but was unable to in enough time, as her eyes began to close. Peter Pan carefully slid over the girl, watching her body fall back with his hand glowing in her face. Felix loved watching him use magic, as he watched the girl go from frightened and crying to quiet, and asleep. Peter Pan got to his feet, dusted himself off, looked up from the girl laying in the leaves to Felix. "Bring her back to camp, take her to the others, I'll come look at her ankle when I can." Peter Pan ordered to his right hand man. Felix scooped the girl into his arms, and threw her over his shoulder, and with a swift pace headed back for the camp.

Hours have past, and Ashley had just woken from Peter Pan's spell, to find she was locked in a cage. She was locked up locked an animal, as she tried to push the cage door open her ankle raced with pain. Ashley cried out and her hands cupped around her swollen and bruised ankle, crying as she lay her head on her knee. "Does your ankle hurt darling?" Pan sang and the girl jumped, feeling the cage swing about. "Please." The girl whispered, looking through bars of the cage, she saw she was high in the air, and the boy was looking up at her. Peter pan had the cage lowered, and Ashley scooted back as far as she could, watching as the cage door was pulled open. Peter Pan saw the frightened face of the girl, her lips trembling, her skin sweating, her hair stuck to the side of her face. She had dried blood on the side of her face from her nose bleeding, when the shadow dropped her on the beach. She held her hands around her broken ankle, and her body shook and shivered as if she were freezing, as she tried her hardest to speak. Peter Pan knelt in front of her cage, he smiled with an evil grin and reached for the girl's ankle, watching her jump and trying to move away from him. Peter laughed and crawled towards her, not saying anything to her as he moved for her ankle.

Peter Pan's eyes shot open, the wind was still rushing past him, though now it seemed even colder. He shook his head to clear his mind, why he remembered that moment he wasn't sure, but he wish he hadn't. Just ahead there was a bright light shinning over the water, and he knew he was close to those who took her. He shook his head again he needed to stop, collect his thoughts, and just ahead was a small island he knew well.


	6. Chapter 6

Days had past, Ashley was kept at Rumple's store, in the back room, away from every one. Belle, and Rumple were the only people allowed to see her, Belle gave her food and books, even sat and talked with her when there was nothing in the shop to do. Rumple ran tests, magical tests, to make sure there were no curses or spells on her, and to take care fo her wound which he stitched up for her. Emma and Henry stopped by, but Rumple was still cautious and wouldn't let them see her, he even installed a door to the back room, that he kept locked from the outside. Ashley felt like a prisoner, she wasn't allowed to leave the room, so when she was awake she would wonder around the room, looking at the books, and treasures on the shelves. Belle would show her old treasures she collected, explain the stories behind them, which was Ashley's only form of entertainment.

Ashley would eat only a little food when it was given to her, then walk around the room to stretch then go back to her bed, unless Rumple wanted to run a test. The tests weren't horrible, one test was but it was only because Rumple shocked the crap out of her, she yelped so loud Belle beat Rumple with a rag she was using to clean in the other room. Ashley thought it was funny, even though the test made her body hurt. He didn't shock her again and was happy with all the tests results, he was maybe even starting to trust her, Belle already did, she did from the start, yet he wouldn't let her leave.

People at Granny's would ask about the girl and Rumple just shrugged them off, Belle was told not to talk about her, and Henry missed Ashley. But Rumple thought something would happen if she were allowed to leave, and he didn't want any one to get hurt, he had to protect his family. But one day Hook thought enough was enough and headed for Rumple's store, and with a deep breath he walked inside. The bell above the rang and Belle came out from the back room, locking the door behind her, she huffed and turned. She didn't hear Hook come in and when she turned to see him, she jumped and pressed her hand to her chest. "You scared me." She let out a breath and walked behind her counter, Hook stepping with her. "How are you?" She asked him, as sh picked up a cloth wiping the counter, and Hook smiled."I am fine thank you for asking, and you?" Hook asked in return. "I'm alright thank you." Belle smiled looking up to Hook.

"Something I can help you find today?" Belle asked him, and Hook almost backed out, clearing his throat he walked around the front of the store, looking at the stuff on the shelves. "Is around?" Hook asked picking up an old book and opening it against his arm he thumbed through the dusty old pages. Belle shook her head and walked around the counter, stepping next to him she took the book, closed it as Hook turned to face her,"I can't let you see her Killian." Belle whispered and put the book back on the shelf, turning to look at Hook, then back to her counter. Hook stayed on her heels,"Belle, the poor thing has been locked up like a thief." He started and Belle spun around,"I know, I know." She said with him. "Come on Belle, you know as well as I do, she couldn't hurt any one." Belle agreed. "Sorry but Rumple would kill me." She told Hook who let out a sigh. "Belle, darling, listen. I saved her from the island, I helped her escape Pan, she was on my ship. I know she is wounded, I gave her the wound on her..." Belle cut him off, "I know, I know, I KNOW!" She snapped making Hook be quiet. "She told me everything." Belle explained. "Hook, what are you asking to do?" Belle asked leaning forward on the counter, trying to keep her voice down.

"Belle, I am asking for you to let me take the poor thing out, let me take her to get some fresh air, food, and maybe a shower." Hook explained. Belle knew she needed to get out of the store, she knew Ashley needed air, and sighed. She covered her face with her hands and growled softly, then her hands slid down her face pulling her skin. She reached down to her side and picked up a large ring of keys,"fine." Belle whispered walking towards the door around the counter. "Hook listen, Rumple is out for the day, he and Charming are hunting through the woods, making sure nothing followed the girl. They will be gone all day, so make sure you have her back before sunset!" Belle explained, and Hook nodded. Belle sighed and rolled her eyes, sticking the key into the lock of the door, and before she pushed it open she looked at Hook,"she might not want to go." Belle whispered,and Hook nodded again, he had a plan.

Belle shrugged and pushed the door open, and both Belle and Hook walked into the room. The room was bright as the sun shinned through the window, Ashley sitting on the counter closest to the window, looking outside at the water. Ashley jumped when Belle cleared her throat, and jumped down from the counter, cringing in pain. Ashley shook her head and smiled up at Belle, she loved seeing her, until Hook stepped beside her. Ashley lost her smile and stepped back around the counter, giving Belle a look of concern. "Easy Ashley, Hook here wants to ask you something." Belle whispered walking towards Ashley, Hook not far behind.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes, I, um, thought you'd like to get out of here for a small amount of time." Hook stammered, no one in town had seen Ashley since returning to Story Brooke. Every one asked about her to Rumple, who even made Belle promise not to say anything, but everyone wanted to see her, including Henry. Ashley looked confused at Belle and narrowed her eyes at Hook, and Belle stepped forward."Look Rumple is away, and I thought maybe you'd like some fresh air and sun light. I'll deal with Rumple when he returns, but I think you should go with Hook here."Belle explained while Ashley looked Killian up and down. Hook smirked then turned to Belle,"if she doesn't want to leave, it is fine." He spoke in a funny feminine accent as he turned to the door and began to walk towards it. Belle looked at Hook then to Ashley and shrugged her shoulders as well and followed behind Hook. Just as the door was about to close behind the two leaving Ashley alone once again, Ashley spoke up.

"Wait!" Ashley shouted though she didn't mean to. The door opened up and Hook leaned in smiling at her, he didn't say anything, but Ashley cautiously approached the door. Hook opened it wide for her and stepped to the side, allowing her to walk out in the front room, jumping when she heard the door behind her close. She looked over her shoulder, Hook walked past her, bowed his head to Belle who was behind the counter trying not to laugh. Ashley stared at Belle, wondering what was so funny, but Hook called out to her from the front door."Are you ready?" Hook asked holding open the front door, as sun light poured in, bouncing off the floor and the walls around them.

Ashley didn't move very fast, instead took her time to get to the open door, her hands shaking, and she wasn't even outside yet. Hook rolled his eyes, held the door open with his boot and leaned forward, his hook arching around Ashley's upper arm. He pulled and Ashley came out onto the side-walk, almost sliding instead of walking. Hook huffed and removed his hook, looking over her arm to make sure he hadn't cut the poor thing. When he saw he hadn't left a mark, he turned from Ashley taking a deep breath of fresh air, arching his back as he did so. Ashley just watched, squinting as her eyes tried to adjust to the bright out side of the store, though she did realize the fresh air made her feel better. Hook looked down the street in front of them, then proceeded to walk off the side-walk. Ashley looked around, no cars, some people, and many stores that lined the streets. Hook had gotten a few feet from her, when he turned to face her."Are you coming?" Hook shouted and Ashley didn't look at him, instead she was looking down an empty road, wondering where it led.

"Don't...You...Dar..." Hook started but was unable to finish his threat, Ashley was running. Her feet were carrying her as fast as they could hit the ground, her trusty combat boots working over time. She wore a pair of jeans Belle had bought her a few days after the ship came here and she was taken to the store. She felt the wind on her arms, her red tank top clinging to her body. She was pushing it, her heart pounding, her head was racing with thought of escaping, her eyes were burning from the bright sun as she ran. Hook growled and chased after her, though she was younger and faster than him he knew he couldn't let her run away.

But as they bolted down the street, turned a corner, then another corner Hook was doing well, keeping her in his sights, but when she turned and he followed she wasn't in front of him any more. They had run for what seemed like hours, Ashley didn't know this town but some how avoided all the places people might have been, leaving Hook on his own to catch her. Killian scanned the area leaning forward on his knees, panting and huffing as he searched for her. "Oh Rumple is gonna kill me." He whispered and began to search the area for the girl, seeing the woods just ahead, praying she didn't take off into them. After about an hour of looking he knew what he had to do, and dreaded it with all his being, as he turned and headed back for town.

On the walk back he ran what he was going to say through his mind over and over, and no matter what he said he knew this was going to end badly. He looked up from his path and growled as Rumple's store was just ahead, but to surprise the car wasn't there still, and all he saw was Belle in the window. He rolled his eyes and sprinted for the store, Belle saw him through the window and her eyes grew wide, when she didn't see the girl. Belle rushed to the front door and pushed it open,"where the hell is she?" Belle snapped and Hook stopped,"I...I" Belle snapped,"HOOK!" Hook jumped and cleared his throat."I lost her ok! The girl took off running when I got a few feet from her, and well I couldn't keep up." Hook mumbled that last words as he explained and Belle looked like a cat just got run over in front of her."Oh my God!" Belle whispered covering her mouth, before looking around and hurrying Hook inside. "Get in here." She hissed, and as he stepped inside she let the door close behind them, walking behind the counter mumbling something to herself. "Ohh this is bad, bad, bad. This is going to be worse when Rumple comes back, I mean how do you lose a girl Hook, how, how, how?" She repeated over and over to the pirate, as she paced back and fourth behind the counter.

"I don't know, she just ran, I kept up with her for a while, but then she went around a corner, and so did I but when I did she was gone." Hook explained. Belle stopped and leaned forward onto the counter top closest to her, folding her arms and resting her head in her arms as she thought to herself. "When is Rumple going to be..." Hook was cut off yet again,the bell above the door rang, and when both Hook and Belle turned to face the customer, both of them let out a gasp. Rumple gave them both a questioning look, setting his brief case on the floor next to the coat rack, and began to remove his blazer."Ello sweety, Hi pirate." Rumple said as he hung his coat up,"is everything alright deary?" Rumple asked walking towards Belle, rolling up his sleeves as he walked past Hook who gave Belle a look. Belle was unsure of what to say and she was shaking as Rumple leaned in and kissed her cheek. Belle raised her eye brows at Hook who shook his head when Rumple wasn't looking and before Hook or Belle herself realized it Belle blurted out,"Hook lost Ashley." Hook shout a look at Belle,and Rumple froze,"I'm sorry what?"Rumple questioned them and looked from Belle to Hook and back again.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley stepped over branches, ducked under limbs of trees and made her way through the woods. She felt like she was back on Neverland, walking towards the beach on one of her nights away from camp, though this time she wished Peter Pan was following her. She yawned, just ahead she heard the rushing of water, and could tell there was a stream not to far from where she stood. She picked up her pace, untangling her hair from branches, she walked, stumbled and made her way through the unfamiliar woods. She saw the stream, clear water running along the ground, it was small and maybe deep enough to reach her ankles. Ashley stopped when she came to the side of the stream and let out a huff, kneeling to scoop her hands in the water for a drink. It was cold and felt good on her skin as it ran down her arms, and dripped onto her knees, as she held her cupped hands to her mouth to drink. The water tasted fine, as it soaked her mouth and throat which felt so dry from running, which still surprised Ashley, the fact she escaped Hook. She fell back onto the ground, and yawned as she stretched out her legs towards the water. She had no idea what she was going to do next, this was as far as she got in her plan, and now that she had actually out run the pirate she needed a new plan.

Hook, Rumple and Belle decided to go to Granny's diner, where every one in town was around this time. Emma and Henry were at the counter eating a burger, Snow and Charming sitting with them. Robin and Regina were at a table alone, smiling and chatting softly to one another, while Robin's son ran around with a toy plane. Granny was talking with Emma, and when Hook,Rumple, and Belle walked in Rumple waisted no time getting everyone's attention."Every one, please listen, we need your help." Rumple boasted loudly, and all the people turned to face him, Henry with food crammed in his mouth, Robin's son slowly walking back towards his father with his head low."What up Rumple?" Charming asked getting up from his stool, and Rumple lowered his head."Some how, the girl from the island has..." Rumple stopped and glared over to Hook, who looked away like nothing was wrong, and Rumple looked back at the crowd."Run away." Rumple finished and every one gasped looking at one another, Henry jumping from his seat and running towards Rumple."She's gone?" Henry asked quickly, and Rumple knew he didn't need to explain further, every one was already chatting with one another, forming groups, and talking about who was going to look where.

" She couldn't have gotten far," Emma said to Snow who looked scared, as Charming spoke with Hook about looking around the docks. Henry listened to his mother, then told her he was going with Hook and Charming, Belle was going with Snow and Regina and Robin where going together leaving his son with Granny. Every one had a plan, and all the plans worked together, some were going to look in town, some were going to the park, some were going to the docks and fields, a search party had been started. Granny watched as every one piled out of the diner, heading off into their own directions, chattering about finding her and calling one another when some one found her. Rumple was mad at Belle but they walked together in the direction of town, thinking maybe she had gotten scared and went back to the store or to find some one she knew.

Mean while Ashley had decided to keep moving until she was too tired to go any further. The woods were getting darker and thicker, and she was growing more and more tired as she walked along the stream. The bottom of each leg was soaked from the cold water, bugs were flying in her face, and she needed to stop as she came up to a large fallen tree. She sat on the ground next to it, leaning against the old trunk she yawned and stretched out. She rubbed her eyes lightly to avoid the dirt on her hands getting in her eye, and leaned against the tree looking up into the tops of the trees. She felt like she was home, all she needed were a bunch of boys dancing to music she couldn't hear, a warm fire, and Peter Pan staring at her from a hill-side and she would be home. She smiled to herself as she thought about all those times she heard music and Pan would ask her to dance, though he was being a jerk and she said no, now she wished she would of. She thought about all those times she should have told him the truth about Felix hurting her when he was gone, she thought about everything she should have told him when she had the chance. As her mind went through all the things she should have done back on the island, her eyes began to close, her mind started to clear and soon she was asleep.

_**SNAP...**_Ashley's head popped up, and looked around as the sound of a branch snapping woke her. Her body was soaked in sweat, her hair was stuck to her face tangled with leaves and twigs. A fly buzzed past her ear, but there was nothing but empty forest around her, but there was another snap of a twig just in the distance behind her. Ashley slowly rolled over against the ground, and leaned up over the old tree, just enough to see ahead. She quickly ducked back down when she saw a person walking through the woods towards her direction, the women they called Regina. Ashley's heart sank, was she looking for Ashley or just out for a moonlit walk through the woods, though Ashley was sure she knew the answer. But just as she was about to roll back to her other side, to run and get away once again and very stern, masculine voice spoke very clear orders."Get up." It said and when Ashley looked over her shoulder, she saw who the voice belonged to.

A tall man, with short hair, a small face with a bit of scruff for a beard was holding a bow, an arrow drawn back in case. Ashley gulped and he had to speak again,"get up slowly." Ashley doing as she was told, she pushed herself up to her feet as slowly as she could manage. Regina who was just ahead saw her rise, and with a huff she rolled her eyes and stomped towards the girl. Folding her arms across her chest she stepped nose to nose with the girl, a small smile on her face."You little miss are in a world of trouble." Regina explained, and Ashley didn't argue. Robin carefully stepped up behind Ashley, taking her hands, he began to tie her wrists together behind the girl's back, Regina just looking the girl over. Ashley thought she got away from the pirate, but running now she knew would be a bad thing. "Well this was easy." The man behind Ashley laughed, pushing Ashley forward as Regina stepped to the side, chuckling with Robin.

Ashley didn't want to go back, she didn't want to be locked in the room again, she was frightened now more than ever. As Robin held the rope around Ashley's hands and wrists, he felt her begin to pull as they made their way into town. The closer they got to 's store the more Robin felt her pull, Regina looking over at Robin wondering if everything was alright. But when then light of the store front came into view Ashley couldn't hold back her fear any longer, struggling against ropes and Robin. Regina jumped when Ashley pulled back, pulling Robin with her, Regina grabbing Ashley's other arm. "Easy now." Robin said, but Ashley was tired of hearing that, pulling back even more. "Why are you fighting this now?" Robin growled pulling against her. "Please, please don't make me go back please."


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was coming out of 's shop towards Robin, Regina and Ashley who had stopped struggling and started crying. Ashley wanted to go home, she wanted to run away and return to Neverland. She huff and blew some bangs out of her face as Belle ran towards Ashley and threw her arms around her, Ashley holding her breath unsure of what she was doing. "Oh my goodness you had us all worried Ashley, so happy you're safe. Where did you go?" Belle asked and her words were shaking and soft, Belle leaned back putting her hands on Ashley's shoulders smiling at the girl. Robin still held Ashley's hand tied together, looking over at the group, Regina and than Rumple who just shook his head, so Robin didn't untie her. Belle wiped some hair from Ashley's face and smiled her normal sweet smile,"well?" She asked Ashley in a whisper. Ashley drew in a deep breath, she didn't look at any one else, and Henry was watching on with Emma, Snow, Charming, Hook, and Regina. "Belle..."Ashley tried to start then choked on her words."I don't want to go back in there, Belle you've been my only friend and I thank you so much for that, but please, please don't make me go back in there. I don't want to be locked up again, I don't I really don't.." Belle had to stop Ashley the more she talked the louder she became, and the more and more her words began to break as she started to cry and struggle again. Rumple rolled his eyes and stepped forward, Belle watched and wanted to say something as Rumple reached for the ropes that held her hands.

"Wait!" Rumple and every one else turned to Emma, Henry looking up at his mother, who glanced down at him then back to Rumple. "She helped us get Henry back on Neverland, and we brought her here to save her from Peter Pan." Emma started to explain watching Rumple adjust his posture, and cross his arms over his chest,"and?" He growled. Emma moved Henry to the side and stepped forward, putting her hand on Ashley's shoulder she slid her hand down the girl's shaking arm and took the ropes from Robin. "She's not a prisoner, you've kept her long enough."As Emma spoke she was untieing Ashley's hands, looking back over to Rumple as the rope hit the street she smirked. Emma's arm wrapped around Ashley's arms and pulled the girl into a small hug,"Soooo...She's staying with me." Emma announced this proudly, rubbing Ashley's shoulder, her arm wrapped around Ashley's back. "No that's not a good." Emma cut Rumple off making him huff in frustration, "I'm not asking ." Emma hissed back and Snow walked over to Ashley with a skip in her step. Ashley was froze in confusion, unsure of why Emma would do something like this when she didn't even know Ashley. Henry was excited, and ran as Emma let Ashley go, Henry knocked the wind out of her by hugging her so tight. Ashley looked down at Henry and some what hugged him back, then looked up to Rumple. Rumple just made a very frustrated face, "fine, but if she tries anything." Emma cut him off again,"She'll be fine." Snow hugged Ashley and Henry. Henry stepped back and looked up to the girl, Ashley's eyes were watering.

Rumple just grumbled and turned his back to the group walking back into his shop, Belle staying outside with the others. "Come on kid, let's go get you something to eat." Emma said with a chuckle behind her words, and Snow wrapped her arms around Ashley's back and squeezed her pushing her to walk. Emma led the group down the street, Charming holding Snow's other hand because her left arm was still around Ashley. Emma and Henry walked ahead of the group, Belle on the other side of Ashley still smiling like she had accomplished something huge with Rumple. Regina was next to Belle, still unsure of what just happened but wasn't going to question it, as Hook and Robin were a bit of a ways back from the group talking manly things. Ashley was still shaking, and she still wanted to run, but she knew there was no point. She rubbed her wrist from the rope rubbing it raw when she started to fight, and Snow noticed reaching over taking her hand, Snow felt Ashley pull back a little. "I won't hurt you Ashley." Snow whispered and Ashley just looked over her face, then with a little fear she let Snow look over her wrist. When Snow noticed just a few little scrapes on her flesh, "I'll take a better look when we get home at those cuts." Snow whispered again, and Ashley felt her stomach knew she had a home, she had a home and was the one that took care of every one there, no one took care of her. She had a home with a bed, food, and a beautiful beach that she loved to go to when ever she got the chance.

Ashley didn't say anything, just lowered her head and stared at her toes, and Snow looked worried over to Charming, who just squeezed her hand."She'll come around." Charming mouthed to Snow who just pursed her lips and looked back towards Ashley. Emma looked down at Henry, who looked over his shoulder towards Ashley, then look forward again with a sigh. Emma bumped her hip into his and he looked up at his mom with a smile,"you alright?" Emma whispered, Henry shrugged."Come on kid, what's up?" Emma asked though she already knew the answer, as she patted Henry on the back."I just don't know why she is trying to run away." Henry explained and Emma chuckled. "Henry she has been on an Island by herself for a long time. With Peter Pan." Emma added and looked over her shoulder at Ashley as well."She doesn't know us, we've taken her away from the only place she has ever known. You'd be scared too." Emma laughed, and Henry looked one more time at Ashley, then back to his mom. "Yea I guess so, just hope she feels better." Henry whispered and kept walking with his mom. Meanwhile Snow was telling Ashley all about the town, the stores, the forest, the history and even about where she would be staying. Charming was chiming in here and there, and even Regina would speak up once in a while. They walked together on the side walk of town, and when they turned the corner one of the buildings ahead was lit up, a bright light shinning through the windows all around the building. Above the door set in the middle of the place a sign neatly placed against the wall said,"Granny's Diner." Henry ran ahead of the group and pulled the door open, Ashley heard a bell ring and as they got closer and Ashley could see through the windows, she saw an older women behind a counter with a younger girl dressed in red next to her.

"Come on." Snow whispered as they came to the door, Snow taking Ashley's wrist tightly in her hand pulling her inside with excitement. Charming laughed and caught up to Snow who was pulling Ashley over to a booth,"easy babe, you're gonna pull the poor things arm off." Charming laughed to Snow who stopped suddenly, making Ashley bump into her. "Sorry," Snow said and turned to Ashley, "here, we can sit here." Snow announced almost pushing Ashley into the booth near them, scooting in next to her, Charming squeezing in next to Snow. Emma, Henry, and Hook scooted into the booth across from Ashley smiling over at her. Ashley didn't want to look up, Hook was the one who she ran away from and well, wasn't sure what hee would say or do now that they had her back. She kept her head low, didn't speak and Henry was worried staring at her. Emma rubbed Henry back and he looked to her,"give her time." Emma mouthed and Henry nodded. Granny walked over to the table as Regina and Robin pulled a few chairs over to the booth and sat down, Red bouncing over to the group to meet Ashley. "What can I get you all to eat?" Granny asked and every one turned to look at Ashley, she jumped and looked up and around at everyone who just stared at her like she was an alien.


	10. Chapter 10

Ashley looked up and around at every one staring at her, her hands holding the menu up in front of her. No one said anything, no one moved and Ashley was pretty sure every one was holding their breaths. Granny put her hand on her hip taking notice of how nervous the poor thing was and spoke up. "Do you eat meat darling?" Granny asked Ashley, every one jumped even Regina when Granny spoke, then they all moved their gazes back to Ashley. Ashley nodded and Granny wrote something on her pad,"do you like french fries, and so you like soda?" Granny asked Ashley again. Ashley nodded and Granny again wrote something down on her pad, then looked at every one else around the booth. "For crying out loud you guys, she's just a girl. You want her to be comfortable, quit staring at her like she's about to jump up and run away." Granny growled waving her hands about as she talked. Hook huffed and leaned back further into his seat mumbling under his breath, "yeah because we wouldn't want to see that happen again." Granny smacked the back of his head with her hand clutching her pad and Hook said sorry. Granny went around and took every one's orders which were about the same, cheeseburgers for every one except Regina who wanted a salad.

The booth stayed quiet for a while after Granny left, no one wanted to say or do anything that might make the situation more uncomfortable. The food same, and every one got their plates, but no one really chowed down like they wanted to, instead they watched Ashley. Ashley was on the verge of crying, she felt the eyes digging into her, begging her to do something. Regina ate a bite of her salad and Snow looked over to her when she heard the lettuce crunching as she chewed, giving her a look like she had done something wrong. Regina raised her shoulders and mouthed the word sorry the best she could with out the food falling out of her mouth, as she placed her hand over her mouth and tried to chew more quiet. Emma was frustrated with every one tip toeing around like Ashley was a deer and the smallest noise was going to scare her, so she cleared her throat and started to talk."So..." Every one jumped, even Regina and looked towards Emma. Emma raised her brows in surprise at the reactions and scoffed,"really people, like Granny said, she is just a girl you know. Tonight she'll stay with me and Henry, and after a good night sleep, we can figure out a more permanent solution for her. If that is alright with you Ashley?" Emma questioned her like Ashley had much of a choice. Peter Pan probably knew she was missing and didn't care or he would have been here by now, and other than these people she knew nothing of the world, or no one. Ashley didn't even look up from her food and nodded, Henry saw that something was wrong but just looked back to his mom who smiled and began to eat.

It felt like hours past, and Ashley hadn't eaten anything Granny brought her, except maybe a french fry or two. Emma had Granny wrap up the food and put it in a doggy bag to go, still sitting at the table Emma looked around. Every one had finally started to talk to one another, as they rose from their seats around the table. Emma walked around her friends to the side of the booth where Ashley was sitting, doggy bag in one hand."Come on kid, let's get you into some warm clothes and a nice bed." Ashley looked up to Henry's mom and let out a small smile, scooting her way out of the booth, and getting to her feet she felt a hand on her back as Emma walked with her towards the door. Every one watched still talking to one another, but didn't follow though most of them wanted to they just waved good bye. Henry was hugging Charming and Snow then ran to catch up to his mom and Ashley, walking next to his mom her leaned forward and looked at Ashley. She looked different to him, she didn't look like the happy girl he once saw on the island, the girl who smiled and laughed and told stories. The girl who sang a soft song every night that the camp could hear at night, that even the crickets and birds stayed quiet for. Henry glanced up at his mom and she pursed her lips pulling him in for a hug noticing the girl didn't look happy.

The three of them walked the empty streets, Ashley at Emma's side, Henry glancing over at Ashley every once in a while until they came to an apartment building on the other side town. They walked through the doors, up the stairs, down the long hall way past where Charming and Snow lived to a door right next to theirs. Ashley stayed behind Emma as she unlocked the door to the room, Henry yawning and running inside past his mom when she pushed open the door. Emma paused as she twirled her key in her hands, she turned towards the girl and looked up. Ashley was staring at the ground when Emma cleared her throat and got her attention,"I...I...ummm..." Emma wasn't sure what to say as she leaned against the door frame."Look I know this is a new place for you, I also understand we are complete and total strangers to you." Emma started rambling."But this is our home, this is where my family lives and I am trusting you to respect it, along with my family." Emma had a serious tone to her voice, and wasn't even really looking at Ashley when she spoke."But I can see you're scared, and if you'd like to go back to Mr. Gold's." Ashley cut her off sharply,"NO!" Emma jumped and dropped her keys."I'm sorry." Ashley whispered and knelt picking up her keys and reaching out to hand them back to Emma. "I don't want to go back there, please." Ashley spoke in a hushed tone as Emma reached for the keys.

Emma took the keys and smiled, placing her hand on Ashley's shoulder she rubbed it for a moment."Come on, let's get you inside."Emma said softly and as gentle sounding as she could, as the two walked into the small apartment. Closing the door behind her, she set the food in the kitchen, and then gave Ashley the tour. She showed her the bathroom and where the towels were, she showed her the kitchen and told her to help herself. Emma showed her around the small apartment, then showed her into Emma's room."Ashley you can sleep here tonight and I'll take the couch." Emma almost whispered her words. Henry was just sitting in his room reading, also listening to them walk around to see if Ashley was talking. She didn't but Emma stayed friendly leaving her with clothes to wear for the night, as she said good night and left the room. Ashley sat down on the edge of the bed, it was a small room, one window on the far side of the room. The bed was large, bigger than just one person needed, but it was a soft bed. A long dresser was across from the foot of the bed, with books and random things on top. A table next to the bed had a lamp, and a picture frame that caught Ashley's attention. A beautiful picture of Emma and Henery together at Granny's diner, smiling as they hugged one another. Ashley smiled to herself as she laid back on the bed, pulling the blankets over herself, she stared at the picture. She memorized every detail of the picture from the way they leaned into one another to the light bouncing off the counter top int he back ground until Ashley finally fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The night seemed normal, every one at the diner had gone home for the night, Granny closed up the diner as well. The streets were empty except for the few leafs that the wind blew along the pavement of the roads and side walks. Emma's apartment was a few stories up, and the moon was at just the right height to shine in through the glass out onto the floor at the foot of the bed where Ashley was. Everything seemed to be just fine, except for the dark shadow that had come through the window along the edge of the moon light. Clinging to the walls the shadow flew around the room looking for any signs of any one being awake. It flew back to the middle of the room across from the foot of the bed, almost to the ceiling it looked down on Ashley sleeping. It didn't move, it didn't make a noise, it just stared at her sleeping as if it were waiting for her to give it an order.

Ashley tossed and turned all night, beating her pillows, kicking off the blankets then pulling them back on a minute later, and growling to herself as she tried to get comfortable. It was useless, this soft and warm bed was not her straw filled, lumpy cold bed on Neverland. She sat up bringing her knees to her chest, resting her elbows on her knees she laid her head in her hands. She twisted her head towards the alarm clock on the wall, it was three in the morning. Ashley huffed and ran her fingers through her hair with frustration, she felt cold and hot at the same time, and nothing was making her comfortable. She looked towards the window and up at the moon, at least it looked the same here as it did on Neverland. A very small squeak of the door to the bedroom opening made Ashley jump, and look away from the moon. "Henry?" She whispered through the darkness. Henry stood at the door, a smile on his face, and he walked towards her."Did I wake you?" Henry whispered and Ashley shook her head, and he hurried over to the bed and jumped up across from Ashley.

Ashley smiled at him, she wasn't afraid of him, it was just Henry the boy she protecting on Neverland. He yawned,"I couldn't sleep either, so I thought I'd come see if you were awake so I could ask you something." Ashley moved the blanket to get more adjusted and looked up at the boy,"what did you want to ask me?" Ashley whispered. She hadn't been able to talk to Henry much since being here, with being kept away by , and running from Hook and getting caught by Robin and all. "Do you hate me?" Ashley was startled by the question and narrowed her eyes to Henry."I mean, we talked a lot on Neverland, I thought we were friends then, I mean you helped my family rescue me." Henry started to whisper but the more he spoke the louder he got. Ashley didn't know what to do, and the only thing that came to mind was to pull him into a hug. Her arms wrapped tightly around him, her hand laid on the back of his head, her chin rested on the top of his head and she squeezed. "I don't hate you, I don't. I just wished you'd understand something." She started in a shaky voice but still low. Henry questioned her back and she let out a deep sigh."Henry I didn't want to leave Neverland." She cried. "I know, I know." Henry whispered back to her, letting her squeeze the life out of him. "Why didn't you say something?" Henry asked with a tinge of sadness in his voice. Ashley let out a sigh and still hugged him,"I tried..."

She felt so much better now that she had the chance to explain herself, she felt like she could just let it all out now, that was until...

"You shouldn't have left Ashley, you should of stayed." Henry whispered and Ashley put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back to look at him."I tried to tell you..." Ashley gasped and scooted back against the bed, her breath was suddenly gone as her heart dropped. "You should of stayed with Peter Pan Ashlllleeeyyyyy." Henry wasn't Henry any more, instead the boy was a dark and empty shadow looking back."Henry?" Ashley whispered, and the shadow began to rise from the bed hissing at it rose,"now he is coming Mother, you ran away and now he is coming." Ashley began to shake as she tried to speak but her throat became to dry and she started to cough."You are in trouble now mother, Peter Pan is coming for you, and those you came back with." Ashley tried to speak again but the shadow just watched her choke. She reached up to throat and coughed, gagging as she struggling for even a small breath of air. She watched as the shadow rose to the ceiling of the room, the room that was becoming even more dark now around Ashley."Please, I didn't want...I tried...I didn't want to leave." Ashley managed to speak but the shadow just laughed."Peter Pan is coming Mother." The shadow hissed, and in that second it rushed towards her, Ashley screamed as loud as she possibly could manage.

"Ashley?" "Ashley honey wake up." "Ashley, come on deary open your eyes." A voice was yelling at her, but the words seemed muffled and slurred to Ashley as she struggled for breath. Her face was covered in sweat, her hair sticking to the front of her face covering her eyes, as cold hands gripped her shoulders. Finally the feeling of bricks on her chest went away and Ashley drew in the most beautiful, long and loud breath she could allow in her lungs. A hand wiped the hair from her face and eyes, as she let the air out and back into her lungs, looking around at the people standing next to the bed. Rumple had both his hands tightly around the tops of her arms just below her shoulders, examining her face for signs of anything threatening. Ashley looked at every one's face, their eyes locked onto her like they had done before at the diner, but this time they looked more scared. Henry stepped forward and Charming stopped him, but Henry pushed his hands away slowly approaching the bed. Ashley looked down at him, panting and breathing as if she had run miles. Ashley looked him up and down and tried to see if he were about to change into a shadow again, but he didn't, instead he threw his arms around her. Snow was sitting behind Ashley on the bed, and every one smiled when Ashley and Henry hugged, tightly holding onto one another. Ashley didn't want to let go, it was really Henry this time, not a shadow blaming her for leaving, even Regina smiled.

"I'm sorry." Henry whispered into Ashley's ear as she ran her hand down the back of his head."Huh?" Ashley questioned back not hearing his apology. Henry moved his mouth closer to her ear and cleared his throat,"I'm sorry." Ashley was about to ask why he was sorry, when the answer became very clear to her. The pain rose up from her right side, over every one of her ribs, into her chest, up her neck and into her head making her cry out. She let out a gasp and dropped her eyes from Henry's eyes down his chest, to his arm that was held hand was clasped tightly around a dagger handle, the blade deep into Ashley's flesh as blood spilled over Henry's small hand."Henry?" Ashley let out in a dry tone, as the taste of blood filled her mouth, and every one around the room just watched. Snow reached up and took Ashley by the arms and pulled her back away from the boy, the blade sliding out of her body, Ashley screaming as Snow pulled her into her chest."You should not have left Ashley, you should have said something." Snow whispered in Ashley's ear, her breath burning Ashley's ear as she spoke. Ashley gasped her air again, looking at every one in the room just watching her die as blood began to pool around her on the bed. Ashley choked on the blood filling her throat and mouth, spilling over her lips as Snow laid her back onto the bed gently. Snow was shushing her gently as she rubbed her hand up her forehead and over her hair. "Almost over Ashley." Henry whispered.

Ashley gasped and shot up in the bed, again her hair was stuck to her face, her mouth was dry and her chest hurt. The room was bright with day light coming through the window, and Ashley was shaking though the room felt very warm. The bed room door opened up and Henry walked in first, Emma right behind him holding a large tray with food on top. Ashley's head snapped towards them and as Henry bounced towards her, thinking she had a good night's sleep Ashley scooted back on the bed. Henry noticed she looked frightened and stopped just short of the bed and looked Ashley up and down. Her cheeks were red, though the rest of her face was pale, and she was shaking. "Ashley?" Henry whispered and Emma stepped forward, Ashley didn't mean to but fell off the other side of the bed. She hit the floor and Emma set the tray down on the side table, rushing next to Henry around the bed towards Ashley."Holly crap are you alright?" Emma gasped kneeling next to the girl who pulled the blanket down with her. Ashley looked frantically from Henry to his mother and back again, and without thinking she cried out."Leave me alone, please, please just leave me alone." She cried over and over. Henry was confused, had he done something? Henry set his hand on Ashley's knee, she was shaking horribly and almost seemed like she couldn't breath."Ashley?" Henry whispered but Ashley was quick to respond, pulling her knees into her chest she gasped."GET AWAY FROM ME!" Henry jumped back, and Emma helped by pulling him away from the frightened girl."Henry go get my phone." Emma ordered but Henry stared at Ashley in concern."Henry...phone." Emma snipped and with that he was startled by her voice, taking off into the living room to get her phone from her purse.


	12. Chapter 12

Very cautiously Henry tip toed back into the room, staying back as far as he could he stretched his arm out to hand Emma her phone. Emma reached her arm out and tried to set her hand on Ashley's leg, but jumped when Ashley pulled her knees into her chest and cried out ,"NO!" Henry cleared his throat and Emma reached behind her and took her phone, the screen lit as she pushed the power button. She looked up from her phone after every number she punched in, she even tried to smile at the frightened girl. Ashley looked away resting her chin on her knees, shaking and crying as she sat on the floor against the wall. Emma sighed as she brought the phone to her ear, and she tried to get to her feet with out scaring her even more, but Ashley scooted back quickly as Emma rose. Emma watched her move away and jumped when who ever she called had answered her call, she turned and walked past Henry, patting his shoulder as she walked past him into the living room. Henry looked over his shoulder as Emma began to talk to the person on the phone, then he looked back to Ashley who was still crying.

Henry stood there watching Ashley for a minute or two then had to say something, breaking the silence and stepping forward,"Ashley?" Henry questioned, but Ashley just jumped and tried to scoot further back crying out,"stop!" Henry stopped holding up his hands to show her he wasn't going to hurt her. "Ashley, it's me, Henry." Henry said softly, trying to sound calmer than he felt now. Ashley's head snapped up and looked at him, narrowing her eyes at him. "Ashley please, what's wrong?" Henry asked taking a small step towards her."Stop!" Ashley snapped again which caught Emma's attention as she got off the phone, sticking it in her back pocket as she rushed in to the room. Emma gripped the back of Henry's shirt to pull him back, but Henry looked over his shoulder at his mother and pulled his shirt away. Emma went to catch him by the arm but he shook his head, and looked back towards Ashley."Ashley, it's me, Henry. Come on Ashley, please tell me what's wrong?" Henry pleaded with the frightened girl, not moving as Ashley looked from Henry to Emma, over and over waiting for them to do something. Henry knelt in front of her and inched closer,"Ashley?" Henry whispered and this time Ashley looked up to him."How...How, do I know it's really you?" Ashley squeaked a little as she spoke, and Henry wasn't sure what she meant. He glanced over his shoulder at his mom who shrugged then back to Ashley and smiled. "Ashley, it's really me, I don't know how to prove it but..." Ashley looked past Henry to Emma who was smiling, and stepped forward putting her hands on Henry's shoulders kneeling behind him. "We aren't going to hurt you Ashley." Emma whispered and Henry smiled seeing that Ashley was starting to calm down, as she looked back to Henry.

"Henry?" Ashley whispered again narrowing her eyes and studying the boy's face, he smiled and nodded. Ashley leaned forward on her knees, closer to Henry and looked him over, Emma trying not to pull him away. Ashley took a deep breath and Emma jumped when the two came together in a hug."I had two bad dreams, bad, horrible dreams." Ashley cried into his shoulder, as Emma hugged them both."I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Henry." Ashley cried again but Henry knew he didn't need to say anything as he hugged her. The front door to the apartment opened, Snow and Charming rushing into the room like a bomb had gone off."What's wrong, where is she, is Henry alright, what happ?" Charming stopped bumping into Snow as they came into the room, seeing the three of them on the floor hugging. Ashley looked up over Emma's shoulder and saw Snow and Charming, Snow let a huge smile stretch across her face. Emma let go of Ashley and Henry and turned around,"it's alright now." Emma explained and got to her feet dusting herself off. "Oh ok." Charming said as Henry and Ashley got up off the floor, Ashley wiping off her face which felt hot and sticky.

Emma, Snow, Charming, Henry and Ashley were all sitting around the kitchen table. Ashley had spent the next hour explaining her bad dreams, as Snow picked up the kettle and poured some more tea into Ashley's cup. Ashley smiled and looked down tucking her hair behind her ear as she went on about how in her dream Henry tried to kill her, and Snow helped. Snow gasped and reached across the table putting her hand on Ashley's hand,"I would never." Snow said and Ashley laughed,"I know." Every one smirked and Charming hugged Snow and kissed the side of her head. "I didn't mean to cause a problem Emma." Ashley explained looking over to her. Emma yawned,"don't worry about it, I don't blame you." Emma explained, Snow still holding Ashley's hand. Henry looked up from his cup,"Ashley..." Every one looked over to him."Yeah?" Ashley questioned, and Henry took a deep breath."You saved me, you gave me back to my family, even risked your own life to do so." Emma wrapped her arm around him, resting her head on his shoulder as he went on."I would never in a million years hurt you."He said looking over to her, Ashley tried not cry as she smiled and turned towards him holding out her arms. Henry got up from his seat and gave her a large hug.

Peter Pan growled as he looked through the window of the apartment, his plan had back fired. Ashley wasn't afraid any more, she almost trusted these people, regardless of Peter Pan trying to make her hate them. He thought changing her dreams would work, instead he had to come up with a new plan as he jumped from the roof and took off into the night sky. Peter Pan knew that if he tried to take Ashley now, every one in this town would protect her. He flew through the cold air towards his little island to come up with another plan, he was so angry he was shaking as his feet touched down on the beach. Peter Pan growled and folded his arms looking out over the water. "I want her home now!" Peter growled and with that a shadow slithered down the trunk of a tree,"yes sir." The shadow hissed and Pan turned to look at it,"go." Pan snapped and the shadow wasted no time taking off for Story Brooke.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning the sound of bacon popping in a frying pan woke Ashley, who had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. Emma and Henry were sitting at the kitchen table talking softly, as Snow and Charming were standing in the kitchen. Snow was cooking and Charming was making every one coffee, Ashley sat up on the couch and looked over the back of it in to the kitchen. Every one noticed Ashley was awake and they all smiled at her, which kind of freaked her out but she just smiled back, Henry getting up from his chair walking over and around the couch towards her."Morning." Henry said cheerfully, Ashley nodding her head back to him,"feeling better?" Henry whispered, and Ashley again nodded though he head hurt from crying and falling off the bed last night. "Yes thank you." Ashley whispered back, and Snow called out."Breakfast is ready, Henry why don't you and Ashley come sit down." Henry looked at Ashley and Ashley pushed the blanket away, running her hand through her tangled hair,"smells good." Ashley said cheerfully and Henry chuckled."Come on." Henry helped Ashley up from the couched and ran back over to the table as Ashley stretched and made her way over.

As Ashley took a seat between Emma and Henry, Snow walked over with a pan in her hand. Snow took a fork and set two pieces of bacon on the plate in front of Ashley then moved on to every one elses plate, Charming right behind her with another pan full of cheesy eggs. Ashley looked down at the food on the plate as every one took their seat, looking over at the girl as she picked up the fork. Ashley scooped up a fork full of eggs and took a deep breath before she put them in her mouth, as Emma took a round piece of bread of a stack of bread int he middle of the table and put it on Ashley's plate. Ashley looked at her side ways and looked down to the bread and over to Henry who laughed and picked up the syrup bottle,"here try them." Henry said pouring syrup all over the bread,"they're called pancakes." Henry explained. Ashley moved her eggs over to the side away from the syrup running on to her plate, looking over to Emma who took another pancake and set it on her own plate. Ashley watched as Emma used the side of her fork to cut a small piece of pancake, then stabbed it and dipped it in her own syrup before eating it. Ashley looked back to her own plate, Peter Pan never let pancakes on Neverland so she has never had one, but copied what Emma just did.

Every one watched as Ashley stuck the pancake in her mouth, Snow was hoping she would like them. Ashley swallowed and she let out a sigh, when suddenly her eyes got super wide. All of a sudden Ashley was attacking her food as if it were trying to escape, she was eating so fast Emma thought she was going to choke."Ashley, Ashley, whoa whoa whoa kid." Emma said reaching over and catching Ashley's hand, Ashley looked up to her with cheeks full of food."It's not going any where, if you want more you cane have more, but you need to slow one is going to take it from you." Emma chuckled as she talked and every one else hid their laughs. Ashley chewed and swallowed her huge mouth full,"sorry." She whispered and Emma let go of her hand,"it's alright. You don't have to rush Ashley, it's different here than on Neverland." Emma said and went back to her own food. Ashley almost choked from her words, but didn't respond, she still missed home.

Ashley ate her weight in pancakes and eggs, every one else had finished and just sat there talking while she ate. After Ashley was done she didn't even think about it, she got up from her chair picking up her plate, then began to walk around the table getting every one else's. Every one was kind of confused and when she got to Emma's plate, she picked it up and Emma grabbed it from her,"what are you doing?" Emma asked. Ashley looked at every one and then to the pule of plates in her hand,"I was...I uhhh." Ashley wasn't sure if she were in trouble or not, and Emma got up from her chair."Give me those." Emma said taking the plates,"you don't have to do that here Ashley." Henry said helping his mom with the dishes. Ashley just stood there in the middle of the dinning room, rubbing her hands together looking down at the ground awkwardly. Snow looked over to Charming smiled widely, bouncing in her seat confusing Charming as he watched her. Snow got up from her chair, pushed it under the table and walked over to Ashley, put her hands ont he girl's shoulders.

"Why don't we do something today, get out of the house, get some fresh air, maybe not run away hmm?" Snow said looking up and over to Emma who turned from the sink."Umm yeah alright." Emma said moving so Henry could set some cups int he sink,"what are we going to do?" Emma questioned and Snow's smile got much larger. "Snow?" Emma questioned and Ashley turned to face her, Snow taking Ashley's hands swinging them from side to side. "Why don't we goooooo..." Ashley and Emma both narrowed their eyes,"SHOPPING!" Snow squealed. "Oh I couldn't.." Ashley started but Snow cut her off,"Oh come on, you need some clothes, it can be a girl's day you know?" Snow said exciting. Ashley looked over her shoulder at Emma who was biting her bottom lip. Ashley looked back to Snow and faked a smile,"ummm yeah alright." Ashley said and Snow bounced with joy, and Ashley chuckled looking over Snow's shoulder at Charming who was laughing. ...


	14. Chapter 14

Ashley wore a pair of Emma's jeans and a tank top out with shopping, being pulled from store to store by Snow, Emma right behind. Snow would find something and shove it into Ashley's arms, then shove her into a dressing room. This went on for what felt like hours, and they only went to three stores, the last store Emma started in with Snow. Ashley just stood int he dressing looking at herself in the mirror, she would try one or two things on, then just say the rest of the stuff didn't fit. She tied her hair up into a messy bun and kept her head low as she followed Snow around, who was dancing almost. Ashley finally just picked out a few pairs of jeans, and a few tank top, mostly black or white ones. She refused to throw her old combat boots away and let Snow buy her new shoes.

Emma and Snow picked up make up, and hair clips, shoes, belts and what ever else they thought looked adorable. Ashley was starting o think she was just a Barbie doll, and they were the little girls dressing her for a tea party. With that thought Snow grabbed Ashley and shoved her into a dressing room,"here try this on." Snow said shoving a green dress into her arms, and closing the door behind her. Ashley went to speak up but the dressing room door shut in her face, leaving her in an empty square room. It was large enough to change in, but not much else, a bright flourescent light shinned down on her, and a long mirror was hung on the wall behind her. Ashley sighed and turned towards the mirror, again looking at her tired reflection, she huffed and let her head fall to one side. She looked down at the green dress in her arms and smirked. She took the hanger in one hand and let the dress fall down, looking it over as she bit her lower lip. She knew if she just let them buy her one dress they would shut up for the rest of the day, and so she started to strip down.

The dress was dark green, it came down to Ashley's thighs, with a dark green lace overlay. The sleeves were short, the neck line was high, the dress almost touched her neck, as she ran her hand down the stomach. Ashley looked up into the mirror and sighed, she felt so out-of-place, and she didn't mean the dress. Her legs were still tan, it hadn't been that long since she left the island. She stood there, white socks, almost admiring the dress, a smile starting to stretch across her face. Jeans or shorts, never dresses or skirts on Neverland, nothing that made her look girly. Tank tops, t-shirts, or baggy shirts she had to tie around in the back to make them fit better. Ashley looked down at her socks and chuckled, a beautiful dress and she was in socks that needed to be washed.

But suddenly her smile was washed away by a whisper in her ear,"you look amazing." The voice breezed just past her ear, and she shivered as her head jerked up towards the mirror. Her heart stopped when her eyes fell upon her reflection, and his standing behind her, she spun around but he wasn't really there. She turned back to the mirror hoping it wasn't a dream and that he hadn't disappeared, and he hadn't. Peter Pan stood behind her in the mirror looking over her shoulder, smiling as he folded his arms across his chest. "You look wonderful Ashley." Ashley smiled at his voice as tears filled her eyes,"Peter?" She whispered and the reflection shook his head, and she let a tear fall. Ashley closed her eyes for just a moment,"Ashley?" Snow called out, and Ashley opened her eyes but this time the reflection was gone. Ashley growled and lowered her head, "Ashley?" Snow called again. Ashley quickly cleared her throat, wiped her face, began to change as Snow came to her door."I have some more stuff for you to try on." Snow called out and Ashley was quick to snap."No." Snow stepped back as the door flew open.

Ashley handed the dress back to Snow and walked out of the store, Emma right behind her. As Emma came out of the store quickly to make sure she was about to run away, she stopped seeing Ashley standing there on the sidewalk waiting."What was that about?" Emma said gently walking up to the girl. Snow walked out a minute later and saw Ashley was tearing up,"is everything alright, did I say something?" Snow asked. Ashley looked up and was about to speak when a man's voice came from behind her."Ello girls." Ashley turned to see the pirate and let out a sigh of relief. She didn't want to tell any one that she just saw Peter Pan in the mirror of her dressing room, saved by the Hook. "Shopping I see." Hook said and walked up to look at the bags Snow was holding, Emma looking at Ashley. Ashley looked at Emma, who raised her brows, Hook then realized he might of come by at the wrong time.

"Well, what happened?" Emma asked Ashley and Ashley let out a deep breath,"I just needed some air." Ashley whispered but neither Emma or Snow heard her, Hook did though. Hook watched as Emma walked closer to the girl, who took a step back,"what?" Emma asked. Ashley looked up,"I just needed some air." She said a little more clear, and Snow let out a sigh of relief."Oh goodness I thought I did something wrong, I mean those jeans were cute, but the green dress had to of been amazing on you. And the white heels would of looked wonderful with it, or the pink dress, which ever you like be..." Hook cut Snow off, she made a face with her bottom lip sticking out at him."Ashley, would you like to take a walk with me?" Hook asked out of no where, and both Snow and Emma were taken back, both heads turning in his direction. Ashley's head snapped towards him, and a light shinned behind her eyes, she opened her mouth to speak but Emma was quicker than she was."Hook I don't think that, that is a good i..." Hook cut her off, Ashley still staring blankly at Hook.

"Look, she has been kept in a room, scared enough to run, hunted down, taken by force back to said room, them kept with you, your son, Charming and Snow in an apartment." Snow again huffed and made a sad face like he had just insulted her. "Let the girl breathhhhhhh." Hook said ending his sentence with a hiss, and Emma rolled her eyes looking at Ashley who was now staring at her."I just don't thin..." Ashley cleared her throat and stepped forward."I..." She stopped losing her corage."Talk."Hook said and Ashley tried again."I understand I ran away, and I fought to come back, but if you let me go I promise I won't run away again."Ashley almost whispered her words, but she tried to stay proud and loud, as Emma looked at Snow. Snow looked to Hook then back to Emma, who looked to Hook then to Ashley and back again. "I just don't think it's a ..."Ashley's shoulders slumped Hook rolled his eyes as Emma started to tell Hook and Ashley,"no." But then Snow spoke up."Go, bring her back to the apartment around dinner time, no later." Emma looked over to Snow with a stern look, but Snow just shrugged, the bags in her hands weighing her down.

Hook chuckled, "deal," and Ashley once again lit up looking up to Snow who gave her a very warm smile. Emma wasn't happy, stepping towards Hook,"if anything..." Hook cut her off, making her growl in frustration."She'll be fine." Hook said looking over to Ashley, who slowly made her way behind him. "Come on girl." Hook said stepping back from Emma with a large smile on his face knowing just how mad she was at him, at this very moment. Hook spun on his heels facing Ashley who tucked her hands in her pockets and lowered her head,"come, let's go see what is this way." Hook said in a mocking tone looking back over his shoulder at Emma who was glaring at Snow.

_**((I can not thank you guys enough for the kind words you have given about this story and being patient with coming chapters. I promise some smut is coming, and some one wrote saying they would love to see a current something happen with the end, and I just have to say you may of just given me a new direction, but we will see. Sorry it is taking me so long to update this story, and that the updates are just kind of blahhhhhh. I am getting there I promise, but I am also working on something not OUAT, but more of something I came up with story wise.""""**_

_**"""""Magic, Mystery, Humor, all rolled into one story of a girl who once lived in a world of magic, but it was all taken away from her until one day she is thrown head first into this new world. She must learn all about this new world, where she makes new friends, learns her inner magic, and must survive the dangers with in, to be the leader the magical world needs."""**_

_**So yeah if you'd like to know more on this story as well, please let me know and I will get that started for this site, but until then I'll continue this as well. Just like I said be patient I am getting to the good parts, just trying to fill in the blank spaces here and there. Again I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE the reviews and the amazing kind words you all have to say, so thank you. Love you all and write more soon.))))))**_


	15. Chapter 15

The walk was silent, Ashley staying a few steps behind Hook, who for good reason was glancing over his shoulder. She kept her head low, her arms folded across her chest, her hair fell down covering her face, once in a while she would reach up and tuck a piece behind her ear. They walked on the very edge of town and not many people were around, so Ashley found it nice not to be on her toes the time. Belle saw the two pass by the front window of 's shop, and she smiled to herself as she watched them walk out of sight, towards the docks.

"Well here we are love." Hook said holding his hand out and gesturing towards the boats floating in the water, wooden docks lined next to them. Ashley looked up just as Hook was kneeling, putting his legs over the side of the concrete edge. The cool air hit her face and was refreshing as she took a long deep breath in."Hey, girl, over here. Come on." Hook caught her attention and patted the ground next to him, whistling to her like she were a dog. Ashley rolled her eyes and walked over, keeping a foot of distance between them she too sat and swung her legs over the edge. Ashley looked down in to the water, it ripples and waved below her combat boots, some small fish swimming by. Ashley saw herself in the water as well and look away from what was looking back at her. Hook watched in silence, wondering what she was thinking, hoping it wasn't to run away again.

They sat there quietly, Ashley looking into the water, Hook looking at her then out into the horizon. He wasn't sure what to say, he knew he wanted to talk to her, but about what, and before he caught himself, words flew out of his mouth."Sorry I stabbed you." Ashley jumped when he spoke, and looked over to the pirate, who cussed at himself looking away. "What?" Ashley said leaning close towards him, she wasn't trying to be rude, she really didn't hear him. Hook looked over to her,"nothing, I said..." Hook looked back out into the water to gather his thoughts."What you did back on Neverland," Hook started and Ashley scooted a little closer to hear as he kept his voice soft and calm."To save Henry you put yourself in danger," Ashley was nodding as he spoke the sentence, but then jumped back when he turned and faced her."Why?" Hook asked, not with an attitude, and yet not calm at the same time, almost like he was talking to a child. Ashley perked up and looked down at her hands, then back towards the water. She wasn't sure what to say now, she didn't know how to answer his question.

She stuttered."I...I...I...don't know." She stated and Hook smirked, nodding like he understood why she answered the way she did. He didn't expect any more from her, giving her a break and fresh air was probably a bad idea, Hook thought to himself as he started to get to his feet. Ashley watched him push up from the ground dusting himself off, and before he had the time to tell her to come on she spoke."I guess." Hook stopped and looked down to her."You guess what?" Hook returned, taking his seat back on the edge, this time right next to her. Ashley swallowed hard, scooted over away from him, her hands shaking. "I guess I did it because," Ashley paused and Hook pushed her to finish. "I didn't want him to grow up like I did, you know. With out a family and all. And when you guys came to rescue him I knew you really wanted him back." Ashley said all of this is one long breath, and when she finished she took a deep breath in, and let it out like she just blurted out a huge secret.

Hook was surprised by her response, and looked towards her with eyes full of sorrow, he knew she had a rough childhood if she grew up with Peter. Hook scooted a little closer to her , and was very surprised when she didn't scoot away from him. He smirked and Ashley glanced his way, "you didn't want to leave, did you?" Hook suddenly asked in a low deep voice, because he already knew the answer. The question shocked Ashley and she narrowed her eyes at him,"how did...but you..." Hook sighed and looked down to the water,"I can see it in your face, you feel uncomfortable here." Hook explained and Ashley looked away as well, she didn't want to verify his answer. Hook cleared his throat and swiftly climbed to his feet, holding his hand out to help Ashley up."Come on, we're gonna go back. I want to show you that these people here, they,we, aren't going to hurt you. They care about you, and I know..." Ashley gently took his hand and pulled herself up listening to him, almost laughing at how hyper he seemed to be as he spoke."You know what?" Asked asked him to finish and Hook's smile changed and he got serious for just a moment."I know that you care about Henry, or you wouldn't of done what you did, back on the island." Ashley touched her hand to her side where a few stitches still were. Hook noticed and set his hand on top of hers, and whispered,"Sorry about that, by the way." Ashley laughed and stepped back away from him. "It's time to get you home any way, if I don't Emma will send out a search party, and will have my head." Hook joked and Ashley even laughed.

The two headed back into town, this time Ashley was right next to Hook, laughing as he talked about the people in town, the curse and his ship. But as the two walked into the center of town, Emma followed by Charming, Snow, Rumple, and Regina were rushing towards them. "Ashley, Hook!" Emma shouted and Ashley struggled to hear her."Watch OUT!" Emma screamed, but Ashley nor Hook could hear her, as her blonde hair bounced running towards them. "What did she say?" Hook asked looking towards Ashley but the answer soon became clear, when a loud hiss came from behind the two. Ashley and Hook froze, Emma and the others stopped too, Hook moving closely to Ashley as slow as he could.


	16. Chapter 16

Very slowly Ashley and Hook turned around, facing what was behind them, watching as a shadow creature rose p with a hiss from the ground. There was no face, just eyes that glowed and seemed to bury into your soul as you looked in to them. Ashley's lips began to tremble and her body began to shake, and Hook knew he had to do something before the shadow did. But it was faster, and in an instant the Shadow and Ashley were in the air, some how it was holding her around her throat, as she gasped and joked for air. She kicked and swung her legs as the Shadow pulled her high into the air, the sun setting around them, Emma and the others trying to figure out a way to get her down. Regina thought for a moment, as she watched the shadow hover in the air holding the girl.

Holding one hand out, she waved her other hand over the top and whispered some words as a mist formed in her palms. It looked to be a coconut that was cut in half, a candle in the middle of it, Regina stepped forward and showed it to Emma. Ashley struggled as the world around her began to fade, it grew darker and all she heard was her heart pounding in her head as the shadow hissed. "He is coming." The shadow snarled at her, and Ashley tried to escape grabbing at the air around her neck where his hand clutched tightly, but she couldn't touch him. Regina below held the shell open, and the candle flickered with a small flame. All Ashley could remember was the cold air rushing past her, then feeling a jolt of arms around her body. She heard muffled voices calling to her, she felt something pulling on her face, or maybe her hair as she fell unconscious.

Hook held the girl in his arms sitting on the ground as every one crowded around her, Regina looked at the girl and asked."Did it say, he is coming?" Everyone looked to one another and then to the sleeping girl. Hook got to his feet, scooping the girl into his arms, the crowd moving swiftly through town, trying to get to Emma's, as Snow called Rumple's store. Snow told Rumple what happened and he agrees to meet them.

Ashley wasn't out for long, and with a gasp of air she shot up, "NO!" She screamed. Emma and Snow were the first to her side, Ashley looking around to try and figure out where she was, realizing she was in Emma's apartment. Emma sat next to her on the bed, grabbing her shoulders."It's alright, easy Ashley, easy honey." Emma tried to calm her, and when Ashley realized she was alive, tears began to flow. "HENRY?" Ashley shouted and Henry stepped out from behind Emma, Ashley pushing away from the women, she crawled weakly towards the boy, her hands pressing to the side of his face. "I'm fine." Henry whispered before she even had a chance to ask. Ashley smiled and pulled Henry into her, they hugged for a while. Then Ashley sat back on the bed and looked around, every one was standing around the room looking at her with concern. Rumple sat on the other side of the bed, and gently he gripped Ashley's chin, to make her look in his direction. She didn't fight, she was shaking but she didn't fight, as Rumple shinned a light into each eye. "What happened?" Ashley asked as Rumple shinned the light from eye to eye and back again. "A shadow came and well, it's gone and you're safe so." Rumple explained and Ashley smiled. Emma reached up and rubbed Ashley's shoulders, but when the words really hit Ashley, she suddenly remembered everything.

Tripping and falling off the bed, everyone was startled as Ashley rubbed her eyes and then her hair away from her face. "He's mad, he's mad that I'm gone, and he's coming. He's coming here, and he's not happy." Ashley started to say this over and over, shaking and pacing about the small room, Snow walking towards her. Snow took her shoulders tightly in her hands, stopping her from walking around and around. Snow reached up and held Ashley's chin forcing her to look into her eyes. Ashley has never once seen Snow serious and this caught her attention."Who is coming?" Rumple stood up and moved behind Ashley as Ashley stepped back, looking around the room at every one's worried face. Then she looked at Henry, he smiled, and she faked a smile back, he walked up towards her."Peter." Ashley said looked back to Snow, as she wrapped her arm around Henry and pulled him into her hip. "Peter Pan is coming, and he is not happy." Ashley said, and Snow's face turned grim, looking at every one else around the room, Rumple growled and touched her shoulders. Ashley jumped a little and turned to face him. Every one was suddenly locked onto Rumple, who wasn't looking any where but the girl, they seemed to stare at one another for ages."And you'll be safe." Rumple finally said, and every one agreed.

Little did they know, that just out of the window, on the fire escape sat the one boy who they were going to keep her safe from. He was furious, Ashley was acting as though she wanted to stay with these people, and he had to fix that. Peter was off into the air, he loved her, he wanted her home, but it didn't seem as though she were going to leave willingly, she was going to let her emotions get the better of her.


	17. Chapter 17

Peter Pan flew off into the distance, landing inside the clock tower, his head racing with thoughts of Ashley. He paced around the small area, lit only by the moon pouring in through the small window that Peter Pan came through. "You almost killed her," Pan growled, just as a shadow rose on to a wall behind him, he turned and glared at the dark creature. "You told me to give her the message of your return." Hissed the creature, and Pan rolled his eyes."Yes I did, but not like that." Pan snipped, and the shadow moved around the room along the walls. "And even after she received the message of your return, she didn't seem very excited sir." Hissed the shadow again, and Pan spun to meet its glare. "Yes, I saw this," Pan said through gritted teeth. "I see that getting her to leave, might be harder than I thought, for the people here have apparently changed her mind about me." Pan whispered to himself, as she walked towards the window and looked out over the town.

As every one chattered around her, Ashley's head raced with thoughts of Peter Pan and Neverland. Peter controlled the shadows, so why would he have one hurt her, was he mad at her? Did he think she ran away on her own, the shadow almost killed her, and he was nowhere to be seen to help her. And poor Henry, Henry almost died as well, why would he do that, they could have used her against him again like on the Island. Ashley let her eyes fill with tears, but she didn't let them fall. She realized Peter Pan hadn't changed, he was still the selfish boy he has always been, and now he was coming back for her. He probably just wanted her back to make a point, a point that no one takes anything from him or his island.

Mean while back at Emma's, every one was gathered around the bed side,"if the shadow gets back to Peter, it's going to tell him where she is staying." Regina said,"true, she can't stay here, we need to move her, it's the best way to keep her safe." Emma said, as Ashley looked at every one who was speaking. Charming stepped forward,"we could keep her back at Rumple's store." Rumple nodded, and Regina spoke again,"or we can keep her hidden in the woods," Henry shook his head, Rumple spoke again,"No, I have places I can put her, that no one can get to." Almost every one agreed with him, but Hook saw the fear and sadness in her eyes. "She can stay on my ship, Pan won't suspect the pirate." And before any one could argue with Hook Ashley let her words flood out of her mouth."Yes!" Every one looked at her."I know Pan best, he won't think about the pirate, he'll think about the most magical one here, and go for them to find me." Ashley explained which gave Rumple an ego boost, Regina scoffing at the girl's words.

"Hook?" Emma said, and Hook looked up from Ashley,"she'll be safe with my ship and me. I have my mates on board as well, they will help get her out of there if need be." Hook explained and Emma sighed,"fine, I think it's best as well." Ashley smiled. For some reason, and she wasn't sure why, but she felt safe with the pirate, she felt safer with him than she did with any one else, including Henry. Hook perked up a bit and smiled his pirate smiled, running his hand over his hair,"aye, then Ashley." He stopped and looked down to her,"let's go, you need to rest. We can get a plan together in the morning." Hook said, and began to help Ashley off the bed.

Every one walked together, keeping an eye out for any sign of danger, keeping voices at a low. Just for protective measures, the group split up so if a shadow was close by it wouldn't know, or see which way the girl was going.

Hook lead her onto his ship, across the deck, and down into his cabin, the cabin she knew well from the first time they took her. Hook left her alone for a few moments, briefing his crew on the situation, leaving her alone in the cabin. A few minutes later Hook came walking down into the cabin, yawning and covering his mouth with his hook, as he made his way over to where his bed was against the watched him, rubbing her shoulders the thoughts about Peter came rushing back and so did the tears, and as Hook turned to tell her the sheets were clean, he saw her starting to cry. "No, no no, none of that girl." Hook said swiftly walking towards her. "No crying on my ship, please." Hook asked touching her shoulders. Ashley looked up at him, swallowing hard she wiped her face."I'm sorry."She said and Hook laughed,"It's alright, I can understand why you're upset, but I no crying on this ship." He said, touching his hook under her chin as she looked away. "He's going to come here and take me back, and because every one is trying to protect me, I'm afraid some one is going to get hurt." Ashley cried out, but Hook knew what to do. He pulled the girl into his chest, she cried and hugged him tightly, and he returned the favor. Ashley was crying, it was rare for her to cry and she hadn't done it in a long time, she wasn't sure what to do now. Hook had his arms around her, and his hand was stroking the back of her hair, and Ashley dropped her arms from around him. She pushed away from Hook, getting out of his warm arms she wiped her face, and began to fix her hair into a pony tail. Hook wasn't sure what to say at this moment, he just watched as the girl pulled her hair through an elastic band, then crossing her arms over her chest she yawned. "You...You, should get some sleep." Hook said, and Ashley just looked up at him, her eyes could make a puppy's heart melt with as sad and adorable as she looked to Hook now. "Some one is going to get hurt, and it's going to be my fault." Ashley spoke her words cracking as she tried to clear her throat, Hook went to his desk and took something from a drawer.

"Here, drink some of this."Hook said walking back over to her, holding out his hand he held a large bottle of a golden liquid. Ashley reached out and took it from him, looking it over unable to find a label she looked up to the pirate,"what is it?" She asked softly and Hook laughed. Hook reached out and Ashley handed the bottle back to him, watching him as he pulled the large cork out of the top with a pop. He pressed the long necked bottle to his lips and let a rather large amount of liquid run into his mouth, and when he brought the bottle down he hissed as the liquid flowed down his throat. He handed the bottle back to Ashley and she looked at it one last time, before doing what the pirate had just done. But Hook was quick to not let her take as large of a drink as he had, his rum was strong, and he knew it would make her sick if she took to much. Ashley shivered and coughed as Hook took the bottle again, she covered her mouth as the liquid burned her tongue. She felt the heat traveling down her throat, and into her chest, even down into her stomach, then she busted out laughing as Ashley covered her mouth like a fowl word had escaped and said excuse me. Hook took another swig of his rum and handed it back to Ashley, who again followed.

She had to admit after so many swigs from the bottle she was starting to feel happy, warm, and a light headed. She was starting to stumble around the cabin, and the world was moving under her feet, Hook watched the drunk girl lean against the wall. But the happiness was short lived as tears again began to stream down her face, and Hook was up from his desk in an instant. "Why are you crying?" He asked making his way over to her, stumbling here and there himself, and Ashley looked up to him."Because of me, and me being here." She hiccupped and wiped her mouth."Because of me being here, some one is going to get hurt." She said softly. Hook laughed and waved his hand in the air, "no one, and I mean no one is going.." Ashley cut him off and grabbed his arm from the air, pulling it so he would turn to face may of been drunk but now she was thinking clearly."Peter Pan is coming here because of me, and you guys are trying to protect me. I don't want any one getting hurt because of me." Ashley cried, her hands tightly gripping Hook's arm. "No one is going to get hurt Ash.." She stopped him again this time speaking louder and more serious."Henry almost got hurt tonight, because the shadow was looking for me." She started to cry again and Hook set the empty bottle on his desk, as Ashley let go of his arm and turned her back to him. "No one is going to get hurt, unless Peter Pan does something stupid, I won't let any one get hurt." Hook said very serious as well, pushing on Ashley's shoulder to make her turn around and face him. "And I won't let any one get taken back to Neverland." Hook finished and Ashley looked up to him this time, wiping her face, even though she saw three or four Hook's, she smiled and lowered her head/

Hook didn't know what he was doing, or what came over him at that very moment, and neither did Ashley. His hand cupped her chin and lifted her face towards his, and before Ashley could manage even a single tiny thought, her lips were against Hook's. For a moment it was just a kiss, a long, slow kiss and nothing more, but when his hand gently brushed her cheek, Ashley pushed him back. Her hands planted firmly against his chest, sending him almost falling back into the wall behind him, lips still together. Hook felt his body bang into the wall and smirked, Ashley even managed a little laughed as the two bowed their heads letting their foreheads touch, giggling like children at one another. Hook looked up with just his eyes, and Ashley returned the favor, and it was instant. Hook's hand came around her waist and spun the girl around, her back now against the wall, his tongue deep in her mouth. Ashley let him kiss her, as he held his arm around her tiny waist, pulling her in to him tightly. Ashley needed to take a breathe and pushed against his chest enough for her to breath, as his head rested down onto her shoulder. Ashley wasn't sure why she was allowing this, or why she wanted it to happen, but she did and she was, and her hands were gripping tightly to his shirt. She looked over to him, and with gentle shove she made her way around his, pulling on his shirt as she made her way across the cabin towards her make shift bed. Hook wiped his mouth and chuckled again, as he made his way towards her, sliding his coat off down his arms. He threw the coat over his desk and watched as Ashley sat on the edge of the bed, taking off her combat boots.

Hook tackled her when her boots hit the floor, throwing her back onto the bed, her head laying against the pillow laughing as Hook kissed her neck. He made his way down to her stomach, lifting the bottom of her shirt he kissed her warm skin, and sent shivers down her spine. The both laughed as Ashley ran her fingers through his hair, he kissed up her stomach, lifting her shirt as he went up, the scruff on his chin tickling her. She looked down at him, and sat up just enough for the shirt to slip over her head, and Hook threw it to the side. Ashley hiccupped again, and Hook laughed sitting up pulling his shirt over his head coming back down nose to nose with her. Ashley let her hands run down his stomach, feeling the muscles tight and strong, as her arms wrapped around his waist. He kissed the side of her neck, down her chest, down her stomach, until his mouth reached the buttons of her jeans. Even though the two were drunk, Ashley more than Hook, Hook looked up for approval from Ashley, who lifted her head with a smile. He pushed himself to his knees, and the tip of his hook tucked just under the brim of her jeans, and his hand began to undo the button. He reached behind him when the button of her jeans came undone, and grabbed the thick blanket, pulling it over her and himself, laying under it next to her legs he began to pull at her jeans. Ashley wiggled out of her jeans and watched as Hook's arm shot out from the side of the blanket, his and her jeans dropping to the floor, for some reason it made her laugh. Hook made his way back up the toned body of the girl, kissing around her chest as he came back towards her mouth, Ashley looking at him with eyes filled of rum and lust. Hook kissed her again, and Ashley didn't stop him, she let her tongue fall in to his. He moved his body over hers, one arm holding himself up, the other letting his hand drift down and up the side of her bare leg. Ashley wrapped her arms around him, and pushed herself into his body, kissing him harder, grabbing a handful of his hair just at his neck. They both smelt like rum, they were hot and sweating, and Hook quickly sat up and pulled a small chain at the head of the bed, and the light in the cabin went out. Ashley giggled under the blanket, as Hook came back down, his mouth back against hers.

Little did the two know, a shadow was on it's way out of the cabin, across the deck, down the docks, towards the clock tower. It was moving fast to get back to Peter Pan with the news of what it had just seen. Peter Pan was pacing about the small room in the tower, looking out of the town, wondering when his shadow would be back, he wanted to know where Ashley was. He warned the shadow not to attack no matter what, he didn't want another accident like in town earlier where it almost killed her and Henry. Pan waited and waited, until finally a hiss from behind made him smile, and when he spun around the shadow growled."Well?" Pan snapped in a low but firm tone, and with out missing a beat the shadow began to explain everything it had just seen to Peter Pan.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Hook was just starting to wake, he stretched his arms above his head and rolled to the side, his arm wrapping around Ashley. Hook had forgotten the two had a bit to much to drink the night before, and when he felt some one else in his bed, his eyes shot open. He was looking at the girl's face, her eyes closed, hair laying over her cheek, with her hands tucked under her pillow at her chin. "Oh crap!" Hook mouthed the words as he very slowly rolled onto his back, pressing his palm to his forehead. Now he remembered, he glanced back over to the girl and a grin came to his face. He shook his head and the grin went away, as he very, very, very carefully pushed himself up onto his side, and began to crawl over the sleeping girl. Ashley moved a little towards him, but he lifted his upper body more, and she rolled under him, which gave him an easier escape. Hook set his feet on the floor and looked around the ship's cabin, grabbing some jeans off the floor he began to put them on. But when the pant leg wouldn't even go half way up his leg, he dropped his head back like an idiot and pulled his leg from her jeans, looking around for his. When he found his jeans, he pulled them on, buttoned them up and left to go get coffee from Granny's Diner, hoping she stayed asleep till he returned.

To his surprise Ashley was still asleep when he returned, she had moved to a more comfortable position but other than that she was asleep. Hook set the two large coffees on his desk, and with a deep breath walked over and sat on the edge of them bed. He put his hand on her bare shoulder, and with a gentle shake he leaned down to her ear and whispered,"hey, Ashley..." He cleared his throat and tried again with a little more shaking."Ashley, Hey. Time to get up." He said again, and this time Ashley just moaned and pulled the blanket over her head,"not now Peter!" Ashley growled and was back to sleep. Hook couldn't help but laugh, though he knew when she woke up and remembered what had happened, she might not be laughing then. He huffed and shook a little harder this time, and his voice was a bit louder as well,"Ashley, come on, wake up!" Hook snapped. "What!" Ashley snapped rolling on to her back, pushing the blanket down to her stomach."Peter I was..." She stopped and her eyes grew wide when she saw Hook and not Peter Pan, Hook pursed his lip and bowed his head in a hello. "Oh." Ashley said rubbing her head with her hair, and Hook cleared his throat, "what?" Ashley asked looking at him side ways, but then she felt the cold air coming into the cabin and looked down towards her blanket. She realized she didn't have a shirt on, and swiftly she sat up, pulling the blanket up to her neck and holding it at her chest she looked at Hook."Holy crap, did, and, but I thought I..." She stuttered and smacked her palm to her forehead."Did we?" She whispered to Hook who had gotten up to retrieve the coffee, handing her a cup, nodding as she took it from him."Oh crap." Ashley growled, adjusting the blanket around her.

"I'll leave you to get dressed, I picked up your clothes and set them on the desk, just come up on deck when you're ready and we'll go get some breakfast." Hook said, looking all around the cabin except at her. Ashley said alright, and he left so she climbed out of bed and began to get dressed, her head was killing her and her stomach felt horrible. She pulled on her jeans, her shirt, and french braided her hair as she made her way to the deck. Hook was looking out over the ocean when she walked up behind him, "can we keep this..." Hook cut her off, "yes, yes we can." Hook said turning to face her with a smile. Ashley let out a sigh of relief and Hook patted her on the shoulder, "come on, I need food." He said, and Ashley followed him off the ship. The two walked quietly towards town, the sun had been in the sky for a while, it had to be about nine in the morning. Ashley rubbed the side of her head with her fingers and Hook looked back to her,"hung over?" Hook asked even though he knew the answer, Ashley nodded and he chuckled."Food and some more coffee will help, come on, we're almost there." He laughed as they made their way to Granny's diner.

Charming pulled the door open for Snow who walked inside Granny's diner giggling, when she spotted Hook and Ashley at a booth."Morning!" Snow called out, bouncing over to them, Charming right behind her. Snow and Charming both slid into the booth across from the two, who were quietly drinking some coffee. Granny walked over and set some cups down for Snow and Charming, filling them with coffee as well. Snow thanked Granny and picked up her cup, just as Emma and Henry came walking in. The too spotted Snow, Charming, Hook and Ashley and pulled chairs over to the table, saying good morning to every one. Then Regina and Robin with his son walked in, and when they saw every one gathered around the booth, they also joined, saying good morning to them all. Every one chatted, ordered food, drank coffee, while Hook and Ashley sat quietly. "How did you sleep Ashley?" Regina asked as Granny walked over to pour more coffee for every one while they talked to one another."Fine." Both Hook and Ashley said at the same time, and Granny pulled her coffee pot away, narrowing her eyes on the two, and so did every one else at the table, who stopped talking to look. Hook chuckled and looked around,"fine, I slept fine thank you for asking." Ashley whispered and Hook chugged his coffee. "Ok?" Regina said and looked at every one else,"any way." She went on and Ashley sat Hook a side ways look. Hook pursed his lips and raised his eye brows, and Ashley chuckled, Henry watching the two closely.

After breakfast every one was at Emma's apartment, just talking and hanging out. Hook was at the table with Charming and Robin, while Emma, Regina and Snow talked in the kitchen. Ashley was hiding out in Emma's bed room when the door opened slowly, squeaking as Henry walked in."Hi." Henry said and Ashley who was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed smiled,"hey you." Henry closed the door behind him standing there for a moment, and Ashley laughed holding out her arms. Henry didn't hesitate and ran into her arms hugging her tightly. "Where have you been?" Henry whispered and Ashley looked down in confusion,"what do you mean?" She asked. Henry stepped back and looked up with a huge smile on his face."Ever since you came here, you haven't been happy, or talkative, or well..." He stopped and looked away mumbling,"friendly." Ashley chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed, patting next to her for him to sit down. Henry jumped on the bed and looked at her, she smiled and rubbed his shoulder."I thought you were mad at me, or worse. I thought you hated me." Henry said again, and Ashley pulled him into her for another hug."Henry I could never hate you. I was just sad, and scared, and well I didn't know really what was going on." She went on as she pushed his back, and touched his cheek."It may have taken a month now to realize that I like it here, with you and Emma and every one else. I just needed time to sort things out, and now that I have I am happy." She said and he hugged her again. The door opened and Emma poked her head,"there you are kid." Emma said to her son. Henry jumped off the bed and ran to her, hugging her around the waist tightly, she looked up to Ashley who smiled. Ashley climbed off the bed and walked over to Emma too, hugging her tightly, and every one froze."Thank you for helping me." Ashley whispered and Snow began to cry as charming hugged her, watching as Emma squeezed Ashley,"you're welcome." She whispered back. Snow bounced over, covering her mouth with her hands, tears in her eyes, and Ashley walked past Emma to Snow. Snow held out her arms, and Ashley laughed letting Snow squeeze the life out looked at Ashley and hugged the two of them, and said loud enough for every one to hear,"we told you, you were safe here. Always."


	19. Chapter 19

Almost a month had passed, there were no more attacks from shadows or Peter Pan, and Ashley was pretty comfortable in Story Brooke. She had stayed with Hook even after what happened between the two, and it only happened two or three more times, though no one needed to know. Ashley even helped Belle in 's store as a part time job, which she liked since Belle was her first friend here. Ashley could barely remember much of her past, she was happy here, every one cared about her.

Just as Hook and Ashley came around the corner and saw Granny's diner ahead, Ashley was frightened when a hand come around her chest, and over her mouth. Ashley was pulled back into a dark ally way, as the same person grabbed Hook by the back of the shirt and pulled him back as well. Hook reached for his sword, but Rumple stopped him, holding his finger of his mouth to make sure the two of them were quiet."What are you..."Rumple cut Hook off and waved for them to follow him. Rumple grabbed Ashley by the wrist and dragged her through the dark ally ways towards his shop. They were running fast, trying not to fall over one another, Ashley and Hook unsure of what was going on.

Just before reaching the shop, Belle saw them coming and pushed the door open for them. Running inside as Rumple dragging Ashley along, making her trip and stumble around the cases, in to the back of the store. A room she knew to well, and before she had time to answer, Rumple closed the door behind him, stuck a key in the lock and left her alone in the back of the store once again."Rumple?" Ashley screamed slamming her hands against the door, Hook pushing past Rumple, trying to turn the knob."Rumple what are you doing?" Hook snapped over his shoulder, trying to free Ashley. Rumple set his hand on Hook's shoulder and jerked him around, whispering so Ashley couldn't hear through the door,"he's here." Hook was startled by the words and looks back to the door, he could hear Ashley banging and pounding on it to get free. "Rumple, Hook, let me out!" Ashley screamed, she was clueless about what was going on, and the fact that Rumple, Hook and Belle had left the shop."How do we know she's safe there?" Hook asked the three of them ran towards the center of town."I put a protective spell on the store, she's safe!" Rumple snapped.

Ashley banged ont he door, she kicked it, she slammed her fists on as tears ran down her cheeks. She screamed and pulled on the knob of the door, she made her way to the window, throwing her foot into it, but nothing happened. What was going on, why was she locked in the room again, were they mad at her? She cried sitting next to the window when she heard something. She crawled in front of the window, wiped off all the smudged from trying to escaped and cupped her fingers around the side of her face to look out side. She gasped when a streak of green light past the window. "NO!" Ashley cried out.

((Sorry this is short it is just a filler, because I wasn't sure how to lead into the next scene/chapter. So I hope you all like this story so far, I will be ending it soon. I want to write more fan fiction, but for other shows, so let me know what shows you might want to see. Also get ready for the next chapters, to see what happens with Ashley.))))


	20. Chapter 20

Ashley rushed away from the window making her way around the empty glass cases in the room, to the tried to open the door, but the knob wouldn't turn, and her heart sank, as she realized they locked her in the room."No."She pulled on the door knob,"no,"She tried again."No,no,no,no,no!" She screamed loudly banging on the door with her was banging on the door with a tightly closed hand, cussing and screaming for some one to let her out. She pulled on the door knob, she pulled as hard as she could, putting her foot on the wall for some added strength, but to no avail. "Please, please let me out." She screamed, but there was no one around to listen. A sound came from outside once again, Ashley stopped, holding onto the knob, she listened. Another loud bang came from outside, and Ashley jumped, then looked around, before rushing for the window. She climbed onto the bench seat set under the window, and sitting on her knees she looked out side.

Off in the distance she had a good view of the center of town, and she could just see people running away. Some ran passed the window and Ashley tried to get their attention, banging on the glass, but no one seemed to see or hear her. "Hey, hey right here! Come on, look at me, I'm in here!" Ashley screamed, as a few more people ran past. A loud bang echoed from the town square, and Ashley jumped. She looked towards town square, and just as her eyes focused, she saw a blonde women. A blonde women who was suddenly thrown back, through the air, into the side of another building before falling to the ground. Ashley realized that it was Emma, Emma was the one laying on the ground motionless,"Emma?" Ashley whispered, pressing her palms to the glass."Emma?" Ashley cried out, she knew Emma couldn't hear her but she starting screaming again."Emma!Emma, please get up, please!" Ashley screamed, slapping her palms against the window,"Emma, get up!" Ashley cried was now sobbing, her chest hurt, her head was pounding, and her eyes were puffy and purple. She rested her forehead on the cold glass between her hands, sobbing and mumbling to herself."I can help, please, please.I can help."She repeated through sobs. She sank down in to the bench seat and closed her eyes, hearing another loud bang from outside, Ashley sat on her butt and pulled her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs, rested her forehead on her knees, sobbing she mumbled under her breath. "I can help." She whispered.A few minutes had past, but they felt like hours as Ashley sat there crying, hearing banging and screaming from outside. She knew she could help, but instead the people of Story Brooke were keeping their promise. They were keeping her safe, from him. She sobbed but almost fell off the bench seat when a voice from across the room spoke up. Her head darted up, making her a bit light-headed, but a smile stretched along her red and puffy face when her eyes settled on the who the voice came from.

Ashley was shocked, she couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe who she was looking at. She unfolded her legs, set her feet on the floor and got up, making her way cautiously across the room, around the cases towards the open door. She stopped toe to toe, folding her arms across her chest, Ashley looked up and smiled at Tinkerbell. They stared at one another for a moment, she hadn't really been friends with Tink, she was just there. Tink looked down at her feet and took a deep breath,"they need your help." Ashley just stared at her, she shook her head and with a long breath in, Tink looked up and swallowed hard."I can't help, if you're standing in the middle of the door way." Ashley said with slight humor in her words, and Tink was shocked, but smiled back. "Let's go." Tink said, and in an instant, Tink grabbed Ashley by the wrist, running through the front of the store, out the door, and once they hit the pavement outside, Ashley had to cover her eyes from the light.

Ashley didn't even think, once she could see well enough she went to run, but Tink grabbed her wrist."Ashley?" Tink snipped and Ashley looked back at her,"what?" Ashley asked and Tink bit her bottom lip,"Ashley, are you sure you want to do this?" Tink questioned and Ashley smiled,"yeah Tink, I'm sure." Ashley said, and Tink nodded. Ashley stood up straight and before Tink let go, Ashley pulled her into her arms, hugging her tightly. "Thank you Tink," Ashley whispered and Tink laughed."I'm sorry I could never help you on Neverland, I should have tried." Tink said and Ashley just brushed her off,"don't." Ashley remarked and with that they let one another go, Ashley taking off towards the center of town.


	21. Chapter 21

Tink pulled her outside, and Ashley didn't need to be told where to go, but when Tink looked over her shoulder Ashley was gone. Tink looked around, the girl was running a different way, and Tink knew that Ashley had a plan and made her way back to help the group. As Tink came up to the center of town, Regina was throwing a fire ball in the air, and as Tink ame around the corner, Regina sailed past her on the ground. Tink jumped and ran to Regina's side, who was already trying to get back to her feet. Tink took Regina's hand and pulled her to her feet,"thanks Tink," Regina nodded and the two ran back to help. Emma was trying to use her powers, but he was able to avoid them, laughing as he floated in the air. Emma's nose was bleeding, Belle was unconscious on the ground Robin trying to protect her, as Regina limped with Tink back to the others. "I WANT HER BACK, and those who stand in my way will regret it!" Peter Pan shouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "You'll never get her back." Emma growled walking towards him, looking up and Peter laughed.

He lowered himself to the ground, just a foot across from where Emma stood, a smile stretched across his face."You see Emma, Peter Pan never fails." He hissed cocking his head to the side, stepping forward. Emma pulled a sword from her belt and held it out, ready to fight if came closer, Pan just shaking his head. "Where is she?" Pan hissed and Emma smirked,"who?" Pan growled and dropped his hands, his palms facing Emma. Before she had time to process what happened, Pan sent her flying through the air, across the ground. Charming pushed Snow to help Emma, his sword out and pointed towards Peter as well."She doesn't want to go with you Pan." Charming shouted, and Pan turned on his heels to face the man. Blinking in front of Charming, Pan bit his bottom lip and then smile,"you took something that wasn't yours prince charming." Pan said in a very evil tone, his words strong. "Finders, keepers." Said another man's voice from behind Pan. Pan knew who the voice belonged to, and his spine straightened, he cracked his neck, and turned around slowly to face, Hook. Hook held his sword out, and smiled as he stepped out foot back and was ready to fight. "Oh pirate, I was wondering where you were." Pan growled, and with that blinked behind Hook.

"Over here Pirate."Pan snipped and Hook spun around, but Pan was gone, again blinking behind him."Now over here!" Pan snapped again and when Hook turned around he swung his sword. The cold steel blade dug into his skin, leaving a blood line across Pan's cheek just before he blinked behind him. Hook spun around and laughed, the boy in green was pressing his fingers to his cheek, then looking at the blood that collected on his finger tips. He raised his eyes to Hook and narrowed his eyes, his mouth curling in a snarl as Hook chuckled. Before Hook could say something smart, Pan rushed towards him, the sword bounced along the ground loudly, as Pan's hand gripped tightly around Hook's throat. Every one circled Pan, Emma, Regina, Charming, and Snow all were ready to attack. Belle moved between Regina and Emma, who both looked at her with a smile, as Pan raised Hook up into the air, above his head by his throat. "Let him go Pan."Emma snapped and Pan looked over to her,"no, no I don't think I will." Pan growled and Emma stepped forward. Pan twisted towards her, and pushed his arm out, sending Hook into Emma, Regina and Belle. All of them went flying back, and Pan was now glowing green with anger."Where is she!" Pan shouted, his voice booming and echoing around them, as he walked in a circle slowly, eyeing every one that was still on their feet.

"Peter?" A voice soft, and shaking spoke up through the huffing and the echoes of Peter Pan's growl. Peter froze, his arms dropped to his side, and his glow was gone in that instant he heard her voice. Emma, Regina were coming to their feet, Belle was sitting on the ground next to Hook, as Charming and Snow slowly backed up to the others. Snow looked Emma over, her nose was bleeding, and Snow cried at the sight of blood on her daughter's face."I'm fine." Emma told her, and the group looked towards Pan, who had his back to them, his eyes looking right at what he came for. She looked amazing, she looked beautiful, even more than she did on the island, as Ashley stood there in the light of the setting sun. "Ashley?" Pan whispered and Ashley swallowed hard. She nodded her head and took a deep breath, Pan blinked and appeared in front of her, Ashley jumped. "Is it really you?" Pan asked her, and again Ashley nodded. Pan reached out and took the girl's hands in his, squeezing them tightly, rubbing his thumbs on the back of her hands. They stared at one another for a moment, Pan now had a smile on his face, as his hand came up, his palm pressing against her cheek. It was cold and sent shivers down Ashley's spine, but her head leaned into his touch, and they both closed their eyes. "Let's go Peter. Let's go home." Ashley whispered as they both opened their eyes and smiled at one another.

Hook pressed away from the group and ran at Peter, who blinked away just in time to send him falling forward. Ashley rushed up and caught the pirate in her arms and smiled at him, when his beautiful eyes looked into hers."Thank you." Hook whispered and Ashley smirked, just as Pan blinked back in front of them. "Pirate!" Pan snapped and Hook spun around, pushing Ashley behind him to protect her, his sword pointed at Pan. Pan shook his head an evil grin on his face, he lifted his hands, palms towards the two. The group Pan had his back to came rushing at the boy, but he was already a step ahead and clapped his hands together. A wave of green washed over every one, stopping them in their tracks, as Pan looked over his shoulder at Emma, and the others. They were frozen as he looked back to Hook, who was also frozen, every one was, every one except Ashley. Ashley covered her face, pressing it into Hook's shoulder, clutching at his clothes. She lifted her head and opened her eyes, looking around she saw the group, Pan crossing his arms over his chest at his work. "What did you do?" Ashley asked stepping around Hook looking at him, his eyes lowering to her, making her jump back. "PAN!" Ashley snapped spinning around, and Pan was taken back by her anger."What did you do to them?" She growled and Pan crinkled his nose.

"Don't worry, they're not dead if that's what you're wondering." Pan scoffed and Ashley shook her head. She turned and faced Hook and his eyes locked on hers, tightly gripped in his hand was a dagger, and Pan noticed it too. Pan gently pushed Ashley aside, and stepped in front of Hook, looking down at the dagger. "Oh how cute." Pan sang before snatching the dagger from Hook's tight grip, twirling it in his hands, he looked it over. "You came to my island, to get something I stole." Pan started turning to look at Emma and the others, walking towards them, Ashley quickly looking over Hook, whispering,"i'm going to help you guys, I promise." She looked towards Pan. "And I gave you him back, I gave you your son, unharmed, and this, this is what you do?" Pan asked, pacing in front of the small group, looking over Snow, Charming, Emma, Regina and Belle. "You took her from me, you didn't ask me, you didn't even ask her. You just took her." Pan hissed and turned around twirling the dagger in his hand. He stopped in front of Emma, and looked her up and down, Ashley still trying to figure out how to free Hook.

"I gave you your son back, I let you have him back alive, which Pan never does." He hissed and leaned in nose to nose with Emma."I'm going to make sure, that none of you, will ever forget this. You don't take something from Peter Pan!" He snapped and leaned back, pacing again in front of every one. Ashley saw Pan look over her shoulder and stepped to the side of Hook, acting like she was just watching as Pan narrowed his eyes."Now, who to kill first?" Pan sang and Ashley choked. "Maybe the mother,"Pan asked and he held the small dagger up to Emma's throat."PAN NO!" Ashley shouted, and Pan spun around,"You're right, Prince Charming should go first," holding the dagger to Charming's throat. "Pan, please. Let's just go home." Ashley begged stepping around Hook, walking towards Pan. "Yeah maybe the witch should go first." Pan snipped walking over to Regina who was trying to kill him with her eyes. "PAN!" Ashley screamed, tears pouring down her face. "That's right, the pirate, the pirate goes FIRST!" Pan snapped, and blinked away from the group. Ashley called out for him, but it was to late, the dagger came forward, Pan feeling it sink into flesh. Ashley froze, taking in a sharp breath, her eyes watered and burned. "NO!" She screamed and it echoed along the buildings, through the air, and back again. The sky seemed to grow dark, the air seemed to grow colder, and Pan froze, as he felt the blood trickle down onto his hand. Ashley let out a whimper, and she wanted to say something but she couldn't, her throat was dry. The frozen group looked on, they could move to help, they just had to watch, as Pan looked down at the dagger, his heart sinking when he saw it sticking into Ashley's side.

Her lips started to tremble, the air was silent, the world felt silent as Blood dripped to the ground. Ashley swore she could hear the drops of blood hit the pavement, as she let out a small shaking breath, and looked up to Pan. He was shaking as his hand pulled the dagger back, looking down at his hand, now covered in blood. He looked back up, and his eyes locked onto hers."Ashley?" Pan choked, and shook his head, looking down one more time, as Blood poured from Ashley's side. "No, why?" Pan asked, just as Ashley collapsed into his arms."NO!" Pan hissed, dropping the dagger as her body came into his, and he choked on his words. "Why, why did you do that?" Pan snapped, as the two fell to the ground, Ashley jumped in the way of the dagger. She was faster than Pan, he didn't even see her move, she was just there all of a sudden. Ashley started choking as blood filled her throat,"Ashley?" Pan's voice cracked. Ashley looked up to Pan, and she tried to smile, Pan held her close to his chest, and the color drained from his face. "Ashley, I'm so sorry." Pan cried and Ashley choked, coughing as blood covered her lips. Pan held his hand over the wound, pulling Ashley tightly to him, she whimpered and lowered her eyes.

A light shinned from the palm of Peter's hand over her wound, and he ws whispering to her,"I'll fix it, I'll fix it and we can leave." Pan said, but his heart started to sink when nothing was happening to her wound."NO!" Pan snapped and the light shinned brighter,"NO!" The light was almost blinding, and then it was gone. Pan was huffing loudly, looking down at her wound, it was still bleeding, still there, and the color was gone from Ashley's face. Her eyes started to close, as blood dripped from the corner of her mouth."No, hang on Ashley, please!" Peter growled lifting her into his chest. He cried holding her, when a voice startled him. "She deserves to die." A voice said calmly. Pan grit his teeth together and lifted his head, a snarl on his face. His eyes fell upon the man behind the voice, and he shook his head as he looked at Rumple.


	22. Chapter 22

Ashley closed her eyes, and her breath become so shallow as Pan glared at Rumple, who folded his arms across his chest, and cocked his head to the side with a smile. "What did you say?" Pan growled low and deep from his throat, and Rumple chuckled,"I said, she DESERVED to die." Pan very gently laid Ashley on the ground, blood puddeling around her. He got to his feet, looked down at his blood stained hands and then to Rumple. "You think, you're so clever, don't you boy?" Pan growled and Rumpled stepped towards him. "She never got the chance at a normal life, until she came here. And if you're going to kill every one she knew here, then she deserved to..." Pan cut him off and and blinked in front of him. "How dare you son!" Pan snapped and Rumple took a step back, clearing his throat, he dropped his hands down in front of him. Rumple leaned to the side and looked at Ashley laying on the ground.

"I'm going to kill you and all of them." Pan snipped and Rumple smirked. "You touch a hair on any one of their heads, and I'll kill you." Rumple said very calmly. Pan laughed and shook his head. "Haven't you learned boy, I am the one and only Peter Pan, and nothing and I mean nothing, can kill me." Pan hissed, and Rumple again laughed, which angered Pan. "You were the worst father, I had to learn how to be how I am today, with out you." Rumple began to explain, and Pan shook his head biting his lip. "Oh yes, because I traded my soul for youth, to be for ever young, and immortal. You, you were an idiot." Pan snapped, turning to look at the group, trying to avoid looking at Ashley. "How so?" Rumple grumbled and Pan turned back to face him. "You traded your soul, for a dagger, a dagger that can kill anything yes. But a dagger that any one can use against you, to control you." Pan explained and went on."Oh and then, like the idiot that you are, you went and lost it." Pan laughed and Rumple laughed with him. Pan stopped and narrowed his eyes to his son."What is so funny?" Pan hissed.

Rumple stepped up nose to nose with father, and smirked."I didn't lose it, I just kept it some where safe." And with that he raised his arm above his head, and Pan looked up just as a shadow came from the sky. It was holding the dagger, and Pan tried to step back as he watched the shadow drop the dagger, right into Rumple's hand. Rumple took a deep breath, and the dagger plunged into Peter's back, through his chest, into Rumple's. Pan screamed and Rumple kissed his cheek,"good bye father." And with that a cloud of smoke formed around the two, smoke with lightning flashing through it swirled around them, until they were both gone.

A wave of white magic went over every one, Belle covered her mouth with her hands seeing Rumple gone. Emma caught herself from falling forward, as Charming caught Snow in his arms, she turned and hugged him tightly. "MOM!" Henry shouted, as he came running from around the corner of a building, and Emma held her arms open, hugging him tightly, kissing the top of his head, as Regina moved towards them, hugging Henry as well. "REGINA!" Hook cried out, and every one looked over towards Hook. Hook was knelt ont he ground, sitting on his knees, his arms wrapped tightly around Ashley. He was looking up to Regina who's mouth dropped open, and she swiftly walked towards them, dropping down on the other side of Ashley. She put her hand on the girl's cheek, and looked down at her pale face, then back to Hook shaking her head."If Pan couldn't heal her, then..."Hook cut her off, shaking his head and sobbing."Yes, yes you can." Hook cried and Regine put her hand on his shoulder. Hook reached up and pushed her hand away,"YES, YES you can!" Hook cried. Every one gathered around, Henry leaning against Emma, and Snow crying into Charming's shoulder.

"Regina please?" Hook begged, adjusting Ashley in his arms, he cried and looked around."Hook, I can't." Regina tried not to choke on her words, and looked over her shoulder at Emma. Hook pulled Ashley into his chest, and Regina looked back to him,"I can't Ho..." Hook looked at her and nodded his head,"Ashley planned this, she knew this was going to happen." He cried and Regina set her hand on the girl's forehead, and brushed the hair from her face, looking at her beautiful skin. Blood dripped from Ashley's nose and mouth, the color had drained from her face, and her lips. Every one was quiet for a moment, holding one another, as Emma set her hands on Regina's shoulders, Snow cried into Charming's chest, and Henry tried to look away. Hook held Ashley,"she knew Peter was going to go after you Hook, she was protecting you." Emma whispered,"you couldn't of stopped her or him." She finished and Hook shook his head. Hook held Ashley to his chest, and looked down to her wound,"can you believe it, her wound is in the same place, where I stabbed the first time to get Henry back on Neverland?" Hook whispered and every one looked down to the bloody wound, he was right, it was in the same spot, right along her old scar. "This is the second time she has been stabbed to save one of us." Emma said, and every one shivered at her words.

Regina wiped a gloved hand across her cheek and looked away from the girl, spotting the dagger a foot away. Regina climbed to her feet, walked past the group and knelt, picking the dagger up. She looked at it closely, twirling it in her hands, as she examined the knife. It was still covered in Ashley's blood, as Regina shook her head. "You have to be kidding me!" Regina snipped. Regina rushed over to the girl, as the rest of the town came out from where they were hiding to look on, gathering around them. "What, what?" Hook asked and every one jumped as Regina pushed her way through the group, kneeling beside Ashley once again showing the dagger to Hook. "So, it's a dagger?" Hook asked. Regina was smiling widely and Emma leaned in to look at it as well. "Hook where did you get this dagger?" Regina laughed and Hook wanted to slap her as he adjusted Ashley."I've had it." He snipped. Regina shook her head and set the dagger down, holding her hands over the open wound, every one watched on.

_**(((((Okay there is one more chapter, and I just wanted to say, I am sorry if this seemed rushed. I really wanted to end it, but end it in a way that I liked, and I just couldn't come up with anything until the other night. But like I said one more chapter after this one, and I hope you like it. I tried to add some things in the last chapter that you all asked to see, maybe not the same way you may of wanted, but I took all of what people said they wanted to see, and tried to add them all in.))))))))**_


	23. Chapter 23

ONE YEAR LATER!

Snow was sprinting down the hall of the hospital, Charming being dragged behind her as she held his wrist. "Come on!" She cried, tears running down her face. Emma was standing out side of the door, arms over her chest, leaning against the wall, seeing Snow and Charming. Henry got up from his chair and rushed towards the two, hugging Charming tightly. Regina was sitting down, biting her nails as Robin held her hand and she looked over to him with a worried face. "It's going to be alright." Robin whispered. Regina nodded and looked down at the ground. Hours had passed since Emma and Henry came to the hospital, Regina and Robin were the second, then Snow and Charming. Clunk clunk clunk, the sound of Belle's heels clanking down the hall, made every one turn to look at her. Belle was out of breath, leaning on Charming so she could take a deep breath in she looked around."How, what..." Belle couldn't get her words out.

"How is he?" Belle finally blurted out, and every one looked to Emma, who looked as though she were ready to cry. "I don't know yet." Emma answered and looked down at the ground, Henry walking over and hugging his mom, Snow right behind. The hospital was cold, and now seemed quieter than it ever has, then the door to the hospital room they were gathered around opened. Every one jumped and perked up, turning to face the door as a doctor walked out, shutting the door behind him. His charts were in his hands and he looked around at the faces of every one who blocked his path, he lowered and shook his head. "You can go in there, be quiet though. No loud noises, you need to stay calm." The doctor said, and every one nodded. The doctor made his way around Regina and Emma, and pushed past Snow as Emma stepped in front of the door. With a deep breath she looked around at her family, who all nodded in approval, with that she pushed the door open. Emma walked into the dim room, holding Henry's hand, as Snow and Charming followed behind, Regina and Robin too.

Emma looked up as computers beeped, stopping as every one gathered around the hospital bed, Snow covering her mouth with her hands. She started to cry, and Emma shook her head as Hook sat up from the large black chair. Hook put a finger over his lips to hush every one, as Henry bounced from around Emma. Emma had to wipe her eyes as well, walking behind her son towards Hook, who was almost glowing. "Can I see?" Henry asked and Hook nodded, leaning forward, looking over to the hospital bed before he looked back to Henry. Wrapped in a pink blanket, that was fuzzy and soft, was a beautiful little girl and Hook leaned forward to show Henry. Henry smiled and looked to Emma, and Emma choked."May I hold her?" Emma whispered and Hook nodded, as Emma very slowly took the baby in her arms, adjusting the blanket around her, as every one gathered around. Snow smiled at the girl, and reached for her tiny hand, that gripped tightly around one of her fingers and she laughed. charming kissed Snow's cheek, and Emma bounced the girl lightly in her arms. The baby girl opened her eyes, and every one, even Charming and Robin softly said,"awwwwww." Her eyes were bright blue, with crazy long eyelashes. Her lips were the perfect pink, and her skin was soft and smelt so wonderful. Hook stood up and took her carefully from Emma, and walked over to the hospital bed, leaning over giving the baby back to her mother.

"So what's her name?" Henry asked walking to the other side of the bed across from Hook and watched the baby, as Hook sat on the bed and leaned next to Ashley. Ashley looked at Hook and a large smile stretched along her face, as she reached up and adjusted the blanket and tucked her hair behind her ear. Ashley brought the baby up and kissed her on the forehead, as the baby cooed and made sounds. Ashley looked over to Hook,"why don't you tell them." Every one leaned in waiting to hear what Hook was going to say. Hook sat up proudly and cleared his throat."Her name is Wendy." Every one awwwwwed again and gathered around the bed, even regina walked up and squeezed Ashley's arm, Ashley looked up to her and smiled back. "Happy birthday, Wendy." Henry whispered.

((_**Well I hope you liked it, again sorry if anything seemed rushed. I wanted to go ahead and finish the story. I wanted to write another story about another movie, or television show, and if I kept going with this one, it would of never ended. I really really hope you liked it again, and so now that this is over, like I said I want to start another one, but with another show or movie, or even book. So let me know if there is something you would like me to do something in particular that you like besides OUAT. Have a great day all!))**_


End file.
